Normal Doesn't Happen In Neptune
by LadyLeanne76
Summary: This story picks up after the last scene of the series finale, and will hopefully go through everyone's sophomore year at Hearst. Everyone deals with more craziness as the summer approaches, and they must deal with new challenges as they move forward toward a new school year. LoVe, MaDi are featured alot.
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica exits the polling location set up for the special election for Balboa County Sheriff. She did her civic duty, made her choice, and hoped the people of Balboa County would do the same on this day to elect her father the new sheriff. The rain fell down hard as Veronica made her way to her car to head home. Veronica pulls into the apartment complex and parks and heads up to the apartment. Veronica enters the apartment**

**Veronica:** _(faux excitement)_ Hey dad I am home.

**As she enters the apartment she sees her dad is sitting on the couch with Logan next to him playing with the ends of the sleeves of his shirt with his fingers. Veronica wonders what this is all about as she scans the scene. This can't be good she thinks to herself, this so can't be good. **

**Veronica:** _(suspiciously)_ Logan, what are you doing here

**Keith:** _(speaking up first before Logan gets the chance)_ Veronica, there was an incident at the Neptune Grand this morning, it seems someone destroyed Logan's car

**Veronica:** _(questioning)_ what do you mean when you say destroyed

**Logan rolls his eyes at her question before standing up and making his way over to her.**

**Logan:** _(with a little too much sarcasm)_ destroyed as in all my tires were slashed, windows smashed, the inside totaled, and under the hood looks like a war zone.

V**eronica is in shock, she has no idea what to say. There are a lot of people she thinks that could do this, but only one stands out in her mind, Gorya Sorokin. **

**Veronica:** _(with a little sadness and a little anger in voice knowing who may have done this to Logan's car)_ Wow, Logan I am so sorry. I can't believe someone would do this, it is a little...(pausing to find the right word)

**Logan:** _(angrily)_ Crazy

**Veronica:** _(smiling sadly)_ yeah, a little crazy.

**Logan:** The security at the Grande is not exactly lax, but they don't have a guard to patrol all the time in the parking garage, but they do have security cameras. The gave the Sheriff's deputies the footage they had of the day, and they want me to go look them over later, which I will do, but..._(thinking of how to explain the next part knowing she will get angry)_.

**Veronica:** _(looking at him suspiciously)_ but what Logan.

**Logan:** _(taking a deep breath before continuing)_ I was able to get a copy of the security footage from the management at the Grande. I told them it was for insurance purposes so they were happy to oblige, and when I got the footage I went back to my suite and watched it on my computer and I don't think you are gonna like who is responsible, in fact I know you aren't gonna like who is responsible.

**Veronica:** _(looking at him suspiciously)_ who was it Logan, who did it?

**Logan:** _(closing his eyes for a moment, knowing what is about to happen)_ It was your boyfriend Piz, and Gory Sorokin.

**Veronica:** WHAT _(she screams loudly)_ no way, no how would he do this, let alone do this with..._(pausing not knowing how much she needs to reveal before telling her father everything)_ Gory, not after what he did.

**Logan:** Veronica..._.(he pauses not sure if he should continue) _I couldn't believe it myself. I had to watch it 5 times before it finally sunk in, _(reaching into his pocket for the security disk) but it is him and I brought the footage, (handing it to her slowly)_ so you can see for yourself.

**Veronica takes the disk from Logan and sighs. She quickly walks over to the couch and pulls her laptop out of her bag and puts it on the coffee table in front of her. She boots up her computer and when it is ready she inserts the disk in the disk drive. She motions for Logan to sit down next to her then looks at her father.**

**Keith:** _(confused)_ Veronica. Why did your boyfriend and a russian mob prince destroy Logan's car?

**Veronica:** _(looking a little shocked that her dad knew who Gory was looks at Logan who nods before she begins)_ Dad, I promise to explain everything but I need to see the tape, I need to see what Logan saw, to see if it is true, so please can you just..._(pausing not knowing if she should invite him to watch)_ sit down and watch the footage with us., then I promise I will tell you everything.

**Keith nods and joins Veronica and Logan on the couch. Veronica starts up the security footage and the three of the watch as Piz and Gory wielding baseball bats destroy Logan's car. Veronica is in shock. She can't believe what she is seeing. Her boyfriend, and the guy who videotaped them together making out working together for what she assumes is getting revenge on Logan for beating them up. Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she watches someone else she trusted once again betraying her. **

**Veronica:** _(quietly)_ why? why would he do this?

**Keith:** _(in a stern voice)_ Veronica, I think you need to fill me in on what I am missing here, and right now.

**Veronica nods and over the next hour she fills her dad, and Logan who was not aware of everything that had been going on either in on all the details. Keith is shocked, and can't comprehend all of this, while Logan is now white as a ghost. Veronica feels a sense of relief when she is done and waits for the reactions from her father and Logan. **

**Logan:** _(hesitantly)_ Veronica..._(Veronica turns her attention to Logan)_ I think there is more to all this than we are seeing. _(Veronica and Keith both raise an eyebrow at Logan as he continues)_ I don't think it is a coincidence that The Castle, a secret society on campus headed by Jake Kane was recruiting Wallace, your best friend, to join them. They had to know of your connection to him, and to his mom who used to date you Mr. Mars, and if I am not mistaken is a Kane Software employee. (Both Veronica and Keith nod at Logan's assumption). After hearing everything you had to say about what happened, and bearing witness to the attack on my car I think Piz has been involved from the beginning. Obviously the Castle has access to some very high tech equipment. What if this was all about destroying you Veronica and your dad, and everyone close to you. You said there are some powerful people in the Castle, they could make it happen right? The Castle had to get the camera in there somehow to keep tabs on Wallace, so either Piz let Gory in to plant the camera or he gave Gory a key. Although, _(thinking carefully before saying it)_, the Castle could have access to every dorm and every building on campus, _(the thought makes Logan and Veronica shudder)_ which could mean Piz wasn't involved in the beginning that he just teamed up with Gory to get back at me for beat them up and humiliated them.

**Veronica:** _(hesitantly)_ Well, from what I found out I don't think the Castle has anything to do with the video of me, I think that was all Gory, but there could very well be something more going on with the Castle.

**Keith:** Veronica, you think that Jake is using the Castle to destroy us don't you?

**Veronica:** It is possible. and I certainly wouldn't put it past him. I agree with Logan, that I also don't think it is a coincidence Wallace was being recruited, and I think our connections to Wallace and his family, gave them a way to get to us without anyone being the wiser, but then, _(hesitantly)_ then Gory had to go and use the video footage from Wallace's room, and make a sex tape and release it, which led to my investigation, and to the Castle and to Jake, which I don't think Gory was counting on. I don't think he thought I would do anything, and what he did would not get exposed.

**Logan:** _(to Veronica)_ So do you think the Castle will still come after you and your dad

**Veronica:** I don't know. I got copies of all the Castle members and their dirty deeds I can use against them if they try anything, but I don't know if Gory knows this, and might not stop Gory, he could be a separate problem.

**Keith:** Veronica, I think you and Logan need to go to the Sheriff's department. The two of you should drive together and you need to tell Leo, and Sachs everything...and (with that Veronica cut Keith off).

**Veronica:** Dad I know, and we will, but we need to make a few stops first. We need to go and tell Wallace about Piz, and then we need to go and see Mac.

**Keith:** (sternly) Listen Veronica. You shouldn't wait to go to the Sheriff's department, you should go there first.

**Veronica:** Dad, we need to let Wallace know what Piz did, so he isn't blindsided when the sheriff deputies come to go threw his room, and I guess we can wait to go see Mac, not really up for seeing Parker

**Logan:** (Logan scoffs) That makes two of us

**With that, Logan and Veronica head out to Hearst to talk to Wallace and give him a heads up on what is about to happen. The ride between Logan and Veronica is a quiet one. Neither of them wanting to break the silence and speak first. However as the arrived at Hearst Logan decided to finally speak up. **

**Logan:** You think you can handle things on your own with Wallace. I can't promise if Piz is there I can control my fists, _(chuckling)_, although I wouldn't mind seeing you taser him

**Veronica:** _(looking at Logan with a evil smile plastered on her face)_ Piz should be if his schedule holds true at the radio station, so I don't think you have to worry, but I would prefer you come up just in case so I can give you a good show

**Logan:** _(faux excitement, and with a wiggle to his eyebrows)_ save the show for later sugarpuss, when we have some privacy. _(Veronica rolls her eyes)_ Unless you are now an exibitionist and have no issue going at it in front of Wallace

**Veronica:** _(shuddering)_ OH HELL NO! He would kill us.

**Logan laughs as he puts his Xterra in park and the two of them exit the vehicle and head off to see Wallace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan and Veronica make their way across the quad to Piz and Wallace's dorm. As they are about to enter the main entrance Logan stops suddenly and grabs at Veronica's hand as she goes to grab the door to enter. Veronica turns back at him with a surprised look**

**Logan:** I am thinking this is a bad idea

**Veronica:** _(smiling softly, but irritated at his hesitance)_ Logan, we have discussed this a thousand times, we have to tell Wallace, we have to let him know everything, especially since the sheriff deputies may well be stopping by for a visit to search his dorm room once we identify Piz as one of the persons responsible for destroying your car

**Logan:** I know that Veronica, but we need to consider that maybe their dorm isn't the best place to do it. Do you know for sure the camera you found wasn't the only one, _(pausing for a moment)_ and since you found it, how do you know there hasn't been another one installed. We need an alternative.

**Veronica:** _(taking a deep breath)_ I never thought about it, so what do you suggest.

**Logan:** Go up to Piz and Wallace's room, ask Wallace if he has some free time for his BFF and bring him out to the Xterra, we can talk there. We can be sure there aren't no camera's or bugs in there since your dad checked it before we left. Unfortunately we can't say the same for their room, so we shouldn't risk it, and tip them off if they do have a camera there.

**Veronica:** You make a good point. (sighing), I will go up to Piz and Wallace's dorm room and see if Wallace is there. If he is, I will bring him out and we will meet you at your truck.

**With that, Logan nods and heads back to the Xterra, and Veronica heads up to Piz and Wallace's dorm room. She knocks on the door and is thrilled when Wallace answers. **

**Wallace:** (excitedly) Hey Superfly what's up?

**Veronica pulls Wallace into a hug and scans the room before whispering into his ear.**

**Veronica:** We need to talk, but I am not sure if we can talk freely here.

**Veronica pulls away from her hug with Wallace who seems to understand her hesitance to talk there.**

**Veronica:** I was hoping that you would come out with me for a little bit, we haven't had any quality BFF time in what seems like forever, and well with you leaving in less than a week I was hoping we could hang out, even if it is just for a little while.

**Wallace:** (happily nodding) Ok, but I only got an hour then I have to get back to studying. So...what you got in mind

**Veronica smiles sweetly at Wallace, as Wallace gets on his shoes on. A few moments later the two of them are headed out the door with Veronica leading the way.**

**Wallace:** _(curiously)_ So why did you not wanna talk at the dorm. You can't honestly think the Castle would plant another camera do you, especially after the fallout from the last camera they planted (he smiles softly)

**Veronica:** _(sighing)_ Well, you may be right, but I am still not comfortable being there knowing someone easily hid a camera in there without you guys knowing..._(pausing)_ if they could do it once they could do it again, _(Wallace nods in agreement)_ and I need to tell you some things that need to be kept quiet, so I don't wanna risk it, so let's go Logan is waiting for us

**Wallace:** What do you mean Logan is waiting for us? What kind of trouble is he in now, and what are doing helping his sorry ass.

**Veronica:** Wallace please. This so isn't the time or place, we have a serious situation on our hands and we need to figure out what to do about it, and this involves a whole lot of people, including Logan, so please please please trust me on this.

**Wallace:** _(hesitantly) _Alright I will trust you, but I am voicing my displeasure now, that I am so not comfortable with this, _(pausing)_ lately Logan has been all about hitting first, asking questions later.

**Veronica nods, knowing Wallace has seen the damage Logan has done first hand. **

**Veronica:** Thanks now let's go so we can get this show on the road

**Veronica and Wallace make there way over to the parking area near his dorm. Wallace spots the bright yellow Xterra and turns to Veronica.**

**Wallace:**_ (confused)_ I thought Logan got rid of that eye sore, (pointing in the direction of Logan's Xterra)

**Veronica:** _(chuckling)_ Wallace keep it down _(putting a finger to her lips)_ and whatever you do, don't repeat that in front of Logan, the Xterra is like his baby

**Wallace's shakes his head at Veronica as they arrive at Logan's truck. Veronica opens the passenger side of the vehicle and slides in while Wallace slides in the back. **

**Logan:** _(looking directly at Wallace with faux anger)_ I will have you know, my car is a thing of beauty and I pity anyone who thinks otherwise.

**Veronica breaks out laughing loudly as Wallace shifts uncomfortably in the backseat**

**Wallace:** _(awkwardly)_ you heard that

**Logan:** _(laughing)_ of course, I have excellent hearing

**Wallace:** Sorry man, bright yellow isn't my color

**Veronica:** Ok if we are all done fooling around let's get down to business. _(sighing)_ Wallace, what we are about to tell you will come as a big shock but we will be able to back up what we are telling you with proof so please reserve your opinions until after.

**Wallace:**_ (confused)_ Ok

**Veronica:** _(taking a deep breath)_ Piz my boyfriend and your roommate, and Gory Sorokin, the guy who made the video of Piz and I making out were caught on the Neptune Grande security cameras together destroying Logan's car this morning

**Wallace:** _(laughing hysterically)_ You are kidding right, (trying to control his laughter but to no avail) this is some big joke, (_laughing even harder than he was before)_, and any minute Ashton Kuchar is gonna jump up from where he is hiding and tell me I have been punked.

**Veronica:** _(in a serious tone)_ Wallace

**Logan:** Dude seriously, this is no laughing matter. Either they got together to get revenge for what I did to them, or they have been working together from the start, and if Piz is connected to Gorya's family we all got some serious issues we need to figure out.

**Wallace's face falls, and he is looking at Veronica who sadly nods. **

**Wallace: **You two are serious.

**Veronica:** I know it is hard to believe, I didn't believe it myself until I watched the footage Logan got from the security people at the Grande with him and my dad. It is for real and I downloaded it on my computer so you could see it for yourself, (hesitating) if you want to of course.

**Wallace sighs, and nods at Veronica who pulls out her laptop from her bag and starts it up and gets it all set up so Wallace can watch the security footage. She hands the laptop over to Wallace who begins watching wondering if this is for real. When he sees Piz and Gory together on the screen, disbelief sets in. Veronica and Logan watch Wallace's reaction from the front seat and see the anger that spills over his face. Both of them look at each other with genuine concern, and Veronica thinks Wallace is about to go off. **

**Wallace:** What the hell is Piz thinking gong after Logan with this psychopath. This is bad, really really bad.

**Logan:** Well it could get worse. Especially if Piz and Gory have been working together from the start.

**Veronica:** Logan thinks there is way too much coincidence here. Gory is a member of the Castle, run by Jake Kane, who hates my dad and I, who employs your mom and who I am sure knows your status as my BFF. Logan thinks he used his knowledge of our families connections to get you looked at as a potential candidate to pledge the Castle, which would allow them to plant a camera in your dorm room and get dirt on me, and use you as a means to an end.

**Logan:** _(turning to Wallace)_ From what Veronica told me and her dad, all potential recruits go through the same process. Every potential freshmen looked at has a camera planted in their dorm room, so by listing you as a potential pledge, he can have the camera planted without the other members of the Castle questioning his motives, and he can use this to keep track of what Veronica is doing and plan his revenge. It can't be a coincidence that Piz is your roommate, since he may very well have ties to Gory.

**Veronica:** We don't know if Piz has any ties to Gory. We don't even know if until all this went down they even knew each other, (continuing before Logan can cut her off) and it may very well be they don't and they just decided to join forces to get payback.

**Wallace:** Well, maybe we should find out then huh. We need to just go right to the source. Obviously Piz doesn't know we all know about him being involved with what happened to Logan's car, so why not play nice, then get him to just tell us, forcefully if necessary

**Logan and Veronica look at Wallace and big bright smiles beam across their faces. **

**Veronica:** _(sweetly)_ Oh Wallace, I so do love it when you see things my way

**Wallace:** _(chuckling)_ Yeah, but I usually end up paying for it in the end, so try to make sure someone else pays this time.

**Logan:** _(smiling brightly)_ Oh I am sure Ronnie will make someone pay alright, and we will get front row seats to watch it all happen Wallace my man.

**Wallace, Veronica and Logan discuss how things need to go down and then begin to put everything in place. Wallace is heading over to the cafeteria to meet Piz, and keep him occupied until Veronica and Logan get done at the Sheriff's department. Veronica calls Mac and informs her of the days goings on. Mac who is in the cafeteria, is shocked, and agrees to track down any connection between Piz and Gory, and keep that she is doing so to herself. Veronica asks Mac since she is in the cafeteria already, to keep an eye on Piz til Wallace arrives. Veronica and Logan then head to the sheriff's department and as Veronica figures it is crazy at the sheriff's department because of the election and they are able to kill valuable time waiting for someone to get things set up for them to watch the footage from the Grande. Once Veronica and Logan are done watching the footage and they give their statements, Leo takes two deputies and heads to Piz and Wallace's dorm room, while Sachs takes two deputies and heads to Gory's dorm room, and Veronica and Logan are on there way to Hearst. Logan calls Dick and asks him to meet with him at the cafeteria, and to tell no he is there to meet Logan. **

**When Dick arrives at the cafeteria, he spots Mac, Wallace and Piz sitting at a table chatting. He decides to go over and talk with them until Logan arrives. **

**Dick:** (cheerfully) What's up guys

**Mac:** (looking up front her laptop to smile at Dick) Same old same old.

**Wallace:** (looking at Dick who's hair is all flying all over), Dick, your a mess, please tell me you didn't just wake up

**Dick:** No dude, been up a while, the cops have been all over the Grande, someone destroyed Logan's car.

**Mac:** (faux shock, which Dick catches on to immediately) WHAT

**Wallace:** (faux concern) What do you mean someone destroyed Logan's car?

**At that moment Parker arrives to hear Wallace's question.**

**Parker:** OMG Did you just say someone destroyed Logan's car.

**Dick: **Yes, someone slashed all the seats inside, the tires, smashed out all the windows and dismantled underneath the hood.

**Parker:** Oh WOW! Who would do something like that?

**Dick: **Who knows? All I know is after the cops left Logan got his old car out of storage and headed out to see Veronica and her dad.

**Parker:** (rolling her eyes) Of course, he always goes to Veronica when he needs help

**Piz:** (trying to stay calm) Well she is a licensed PI now, so if Logan wasn't able to get help from the sheriff's department, she is the only other choice in town

A**t that moment, Wallace spots Veronica and Logan have entered the cafeteria. The are smiling and laughing and Wallace knows it is the perfect moment to call to them. **

**Wallace:** Hey, there is Veronica and Logan...(shouting over at them) Hey guys, over here.

**Veronica and Logan make there way over to the table with all their friends, smiling from ear to ear. Piz is obviously upset at the sight of his girlfriend and her ex boyfriend interacting again, while Parker is down right enraged at the two former lovers appearance together.**

**Veronica:** _(in her most cheerful voice)_ Hey guys, how's it going. Sorry we are late but it was crazy at the sheriff's department with the special election today..._(cheerfully)_ which reminds me, I am hoping you all got out and voted today and that you all voted for my dad

**Dick:** Well Ronnie, being that I was up at the butt crack of dawn cause some ass decided to destroy Logan's car, I did indeed vote and I did in fact vote for your dad.

**Veronica:** _(smiling pleasantly)_ Thanks Dick. I am sure he appreciates it. What about everyone else.

**Mac: **Parker and I voted early this morning when the polls first opened, and yes I did vote for your dad, (Veronica looks at Parker who nods in acknowledgement)

**Wallace:** _(laughing a little)_ Of course I voted superfly, and of course, I voted for you dad, my moms would kill me if I didn't

**Logan:** _(laughing)_ I think it is all great you all take your civic duty seriously, but aren't you suppose to keep who you voted for to yourselves

**Veronica:** _(looking at Logan suspiciously)_ Did you vote?

**Logan:** _(smiling sweetly)_ I did, but before you ask, I am not telling you who I voted for

**Piz: **_(trying hard to grab Veronica's attention)_ Veronica, I haven't had a chance to vote yet, was thinking maybe you could join me at the polling location here on campus and then we can grab some dinner and check out a movie.

**Veronica:** _(frowning)_ Piz I already voted this morning, and I already got plans tonight

**Piz and Parker both glance over at Logan obvious in their minds who it is who she has plans with, which makes Veronica chuckle a little. **

**Veronica:** _(amused at the scene in front of her)_ My dad and I are having dinner together, then some friends are gonna join us to watch the election results roll in, see if my dad is sheriff again

**Piz:** _(happily)_ oh great, maybe I can come by later than and watch the results with you all, your dad is a good man, and we need a good sheriff in town

**Logan:** _(laughing)_ Well no offense Piz, but I doubt Mr. Mars wants to have you over his place tonight, he wasn't very happy with you when Veronica and I left to go to the sheriff's department

**Piz:** _(angrily)_ Oh really, and why is that

**Veronica:** Well, _(a little smile creeping up on her face)_ to be fair, _(turning to Logan)_, I am not sure there are any fathers who would be thrilled to watch their daughter's boyfriend committing vandalism, and destruction of property, (laughing a little) then have to have him over for party

**Wallace:** _(faux shock)_ Wait, What

**Mac:** _(faux confusion) _Veronica what are you talking about

**Logan:** _(annoyed at the game being played)_ Veronica I think you need to be a bit more specific some people aren't following, (Mac and Wallace roll their eyes at the comment from Logan)

**Veronica:** Oh right, sorry _(trying to suppress a chuckle as Wallace and Mac shoot Logan death glares)_ Logan got the security footage from the Grande parking garage, and got to see first hand how the damage was done to his car, then he came to see me and my dad and showed us the footage, and imagine my surprise when one of the persons doing the damage is my boyfriend, _(pausing and correcting herself)_ no make that my ex-boyfriend Piz, and guess who was with him...Gorya Sorokin

**Wallace:** _(faux shock)_ WHAT, no way

**Mac:** _(softly in a disappointing voice)_ You teamed up with that Russian psychopath to destroy Logan's car, What is wrong with you

**Dick:** _(angrily)_ Dude that is so no cool, I mean I get he kicked your ass and all..._(Parker interrupts before he can continue)_

**Parker:**_ (disgusted)_ God Piz, why would you do something like that, do you have a death wish. That Gory guy is dangerous, his dad is a mob boss

**Veronica:** _(confused)_ Parker how do you know that about Gory's dad

**Parker:** _(annoyed with the question, but not one to cause any more drama than is playing out right now)_ He tried to pick me up a couple of times earlier this year, tried to use how powerful his dad was as a way to win me over, as if any girl is gonna think that is impressive, _(Veronica nods)_

**Logan:** (disgusted) God the things guys will say to get in a girls pants _(Parker nods her head at Logan's words)_

**Piz:** _(angrily standing up)_ Ok seriously guys, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, I don't know anything about Logan's car being destroyed and I certainly didn't take part in it, someone is trying to set me up _(looking directly at Logan)_ you, _(Logan smiles pointing his finger at his chest)_, you are trying to set me up.

**Veronica:** _(laughing at Piz)_ Sorry Piz, I don't think so, I saw the footage from the security cameras and the sheriff's department used all it's resources and had identified you before we even went in to do so, we just confirmed for them what they already knew, there is no denying it, _(walking up to him and standing directly in front of him)._

**Logan:** _(angrily)_ I get why you would want to pay me back for what I did do you, I really do, but why on earth would you team up with the guy who videotaped you and Veronica, then release it to the world.

**Piz:** _(angrily)_, I don't have to take this, I didn't do anything, I am telling you it wasn't me, and I can't believe you all are gonna believe him, _(pointing to Logan_) over me after everything he has done.

**Veronica:** _(In disbelief)_ After everything he has done. Gory secretly taped us making out, and then released it for the whole world to see, It was totally embarrassing and humiliating. How could you turn a blind eye to that then team up with him unless..._(she pauses)_ unless you been teamed up with him from the start.

**At that moment, Leo and two other deputies have entered the cafeteria, and spot Veronica and Logan and make their way over to the table they are at. As they approach, they notice Piz standing at the table, and Piz notices them coming towards them and begins to contemplate running **

**Logan:** _(joyfully)_, Oh look, the sheriff department's finest deputies have arrived...(looking at Piz) looks like they are here for you Stosh_ (Piz winces as Logan says his real name)_

**Deputy Leo:** Stosh Piznarski?

**Piz: **_(sadly)_ That is me

**Deputy Leo:** Stosh Piznarski, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, vandalism, and destruction of private property, you have the right to remain silent, as anything you say, (at that moment Piz cuts him off)

**Piz:** Yeah, yeah I know the drill, _(looking at Logan)_ trust me dude, you will pay for what you have done

**Deputy Leo:** I am sorry, Did I just hear you threaten him? _(Piz looks angrily at the deputy)_ Did you not learn anything from when he beat you down last time.

Deputy Leo leads Piz out of the cafeteria in handcuffs, and Veronica calls out in their direction

**Veronica: **Later Stosh...So guys, you are all _(she is emphatic in saying all for Parker's sake)_ invited over tonight to my place for a little party. I am not sure if my dad will win or not but the support is appreciated.

Dick: _(excitedly)_ Will there be beer?

Mac: _(in shock at Dick's comments)_ Dick! Come on. You think Mr. Mars is gonna provide us alcohol, we are all underage.

Dick: _(jokingly)_ I said Beer, not alcohol

Mac: _(annoyed)_ It is the same thing

**Dick just shrugs, and with that the group starts laughing hysterically while Gory is hiding amongst other students on the other side of the cafeteria, watching them**


	3. Chapter 3

**After everyone agreed to meet back at Veronica's later that night, Mac and Parker headed off to their late afternoon classes, while Dick went to the Pi Sig house to help prep for the huge Finals Kick-Off Party. Wallace had decided to move back home now rather than after the semester so he didn't have to deal with Piz when he was released. So Wallace headed back to his dorm to start packing, while Logan and Veronica headed back to Veronica's so she could make it back for dinner with her dad. Logan had agreed however before leaving to come back after dropping Veronica off and help Wallace move his stuff home. The car ride between Logan and Veronica was a quiet one. Neither wanting to give in and break the silence. Finally Logan had enough.**

**Logan:** Veronica, how long til you leave for your summer internship

**Veronica:** _(turning to him and giving him a soft smile)_ If all goes well three weeks from today.

**Logan:** _(confused)_ what do you mean if all goes well?

**Veronica:** _(sighing)_ One of my dad's contacts at the FBI called and told him that the FBI is considering dropping me from the summer internship program. I guess my two references aren't exactly as good as they once were since one of them is now dead, the other is accused of killing him, and oh yeah, (dripping with sarcasm), my dad's recent issues, with him trying to cover up my crimes hasn't gone unnoticed by them.

**Logan:** _(sadly)_ Can they do that?

**Veronica:** _(looking at him and frowning)_ Yes they can, and I wouldn't be surprised if they do it. I am holding out hope though.

**Logan:** Well I hope you get to go, it is a great chance for you, I know how much you want this, and you are good at it, they could use someone like you there

**Veronica:** _(smiling big)_ Thanks Logan, that means a lot and I hope I get to go too.

**Logan pulled the Xterra into the Sunset Cliff Apartments parking lot and parked the car. Logan and Veronica were getting along and he didn't wanna push his luck but he had to know, he just had to.**

**Logan:** _(nervously)_ Veronica, _(she turns to him and looks at him curiously)_ are we ok, I mean with everything that has happened are we, _(pausing, unsure if he should go on, she looks at him and smiles softly)_ I mean, I know I messed up, I get it, but you need to understand that nothing and I mean nothing I have ever done to you, was done to hurt you, (pausing) but I did hurt you and I hate myself for that, cause that is something I swore I would never do to you ever.

**Veronica:** _(sighing)_ Logan, today has been a crazy day, and a bit overwhelming. I know deep down you would never hurt me, not intentionally, and I do understand that we have a lot to talk about, and we will, because we need to, god do to we need to, but _(at that moment Logan cut her off)._

**Logan:** I get it Veronica, we don't have to do it now, today, I get that it has been a crazy day, (laughing) and it ain't over yet, so take all the time you need, I won't push you, just promise me that you won't shut me out. I don't think I can take that. If we are gonna be anything to each other going forward, we have to work through it together, (turning to Veronica and cupping her face in his hand). I love you, I will always love you, and no matter what there will never, and I mean never be anyone else for me but you, _(he pauses again)_ I just can't turn off how I feel, and pretend I am not feeling it.

**Veronica:** Logan, believe me when I say, I want you in my life, I just, (with that she turns to Logan and smiles) I know you love me, and I know you can't turn off how you feel, I would never ask you to do that, but we have so many things we need to talk about and work out, it will take some time for us to see if we can be anything more than friends, but for now, let's be friends.

**Logan:** _(smiling)_ Ok, I think I can handle that.

**With that Logan engulfs Veronica in a huge hug. Veronica laughs, she feels a sense of calm come over her as she is in his warm embrace. Veronica pulls away.**

**Veronica:** You wanna come up, help me fill in dad on all that has happened.

**Logan:** No, you go ahead, give him all the details and enjoy your dinner, I promised Wallace that I would help him move remember.

**Veronica:** (nodding) Ahh yes, go and bring my BFF back home where he belongs, (laughing) see you tonight?

**Logan:** Yeah I will be by later

**Logan gives her a salute as he starts the engine and pulls out of the Sunset Cliffs. Veronica heads up to her apartment, and finds her dad on the couch, phone in hand.**

**Veronica:** Hey daddy-o what's shaking, _(she says smiling)_

**Keith:** _(motioning for her to be quiet and sit down, he whispers)_ I am on the phone with District Attorney Cavanaugh.

**Veronica's face falls. She knows even if her dad somehow wins the election, there is still a chance Vinnie might be sheriff anyway since her dad is still at risk for going to jail and losing his PI license. She waits intensely for her father to get off the phone so she knows what is going on. WHen he finally says goodbye, he hangs up the phone and sighs.**

**Veronica:** Dad, is everything ok, (Keith looks uncertain how to answer) Dad

**Keith:** It seems that there isn't enough evidence for the DA to pursue the charges, so my PI license will not be revoked and if I win the election, they won't stand in the way of me being sheriff.

**Veronica: **(confused) so why the long face

**Keith:** The DA informed me, that Jake was not thrilled with the news when he was told the charges were dropped, and that he would petition a recall if I was elected.

**Veronica:** _(concerned)_ Dad, what did DA Cavanaugh say to Jake about that

**Keith:** _(sighing)_ Well he informed Jake there was no proof it was me that destroyed evidence, and that with the lax security measures in place from before I agreed to step in temporarily, there is no way to tell who was responsible, and he wasn't gonna go forward unless there was proof, and there is none.

**Veronica:** _(confused)_ So then all is good then, so why the long face

**Keith:** _(stoic)_ He is coming after us honey, Jake is looking to make us pay. DA Cavanaugh told me that Jake wants him to look into charging you for breaking and entering and theft, says Jake says he can get the neighbor who provided the security tape that was destroyed, to identify and to testify it was you

**Veronica:** _(worried)_ Dad..._(before she could continue Keith interrupted)_

**Keith:** Veronica, there won't be any charges filed against you, DA Cavanaugh assured me. He made it very clear the state attorney general has no interest in pursuing this matter, even he knows it is a witch hunt against our family.

**Veronica: **_(relieved)_ Really, wow that is great

**Keith:** Veronica, Jake isn't gonna stop.

**Veronica:** I know dad, I know but let's not worry about that now, let's talk about something else, oh yeah Piz was arrested

**Keith:** _(smiling)_ Oh he was. Good. What about Gory?

**Veronica:** _(frowning)_ I don't know, I don't think so, but Leo didn't say. I would assume if he had been arrested he would have told us.

**Keith:** I am sure they will find him, now tell me everything about what happened with Piz

**Veronica filled Keith in on everything, from the beginning. Keith was relieved Piz was arrested and that Veronica was out of his life, he was however worried about Gory being free and out there. The two made dinner and ate as Veronica talked more about the day's events, and told her dad that all her friends were coming over tonight for support for him as the results come in.**

**Veronica:** They all voted for you dad, at least I am sure they all did, although Logan didn't tell me who he voted for, but I know he wouldn't vote for Vinnie.

**Keith:** _(laughing)_ I hope not or he won't be welcomed back in this house ever again, _(Veronica frowned at that statement which made Keith laugh)__**.**_

**Two hours later everyone had made there way to the Mars residence. Logan and Wallace were the last to arrive, just finishing up moving Wallace home. Mrs. Fennel was thrilled about Wallace coming home, and seemed disappointed that Piz turned out to be such a jerk. Parker chatted Mac up for a bit, while Dick, Logan and Wallace discussed the NBA Finals to which Veronica tuned out immediately. Veronica sat playing with Darryl, while watching her dad and Ms. Fennel talk and whisper quietly to themselves. Veronica quirked an eyebrow at their interaction. It was in that moment that she glanced over at the television to see some of the returns coming in from the election. Presently, Keith held a slight lead with only about 50% of the vote in. Just then there was a knock on the door, of course it was Cliff.**

**Veronica:** Cliffy, how is my favorite public defender.

**Cliff:** Hey V, How goes it, staying out of trouble. _(Logan who was in earshot snorted loudly to which Veronica turned her head to scowl at him)_

**Veronica:** _(smiling brightly)_ of course I am Cliff, how could you possibly think otherwise.

**Cliff:** Cause I know you V, and trouble always seems to find you.

**Veronica:** _(raising an eyebrow and tilting her head)_ I am hoping you are here to watch the election results with us, and not bring us bad news.

**Cliff:** (hesitantly) a little of both, I suppose. Your dad called me to invite me by, then asked if I could use my sources in the sheriff's department to find out about your former boyfriend, and his accomplice responsible for destroying Logan's car.

**Logan:** _(sarcastically)_ Oh, Cliff to the rescue.

**Veronica: **_(rolling her eyes at Logan's antics)_ So what did you find out.

**Cliff:** Your ex-boyfriend Paz, Pez, _(with that Logan and Veronica break out in hysterical laughter causing Cliff to stop and look at them angrily). _

**Veronica:** Piz, his name _(chuckling)_ is Piz Cliff.

**Logan:** _(laughing loudly)_ but Cliff you can call him whatever you want. I personally like Paz, Pez would be wrong it would make me never want to eat those addicting candies ever again.

**With that Veronica breaks out in a howling laugh which gets everyone in the Mars Apartment attention. Cliff is clearly getting annoyed at the antics of Logan and Veronica. **

**Veronica: **I am sorry Cliff, _(composing herself, while smacking Logan across the chest)_

**Logan:** Ow, what the hell Veronica

**Veronica:** _(chuckling at Logan's childish cries)_ Please continue Cliff

**Cliff: **_(hesitantly)_ Piz, as you call him, _(raising an eyebrow at Veronica which gets him a snide smile)_ has not been cooperating, he has remained silent, hence one phone call he made to his Oregon home. His parents are on there way and it is my understanding they have a lawyer traveling with them. Gorya Sorokin has not been brought into custody and it is my understanding they are still looking for him. (Veronica sighs at this last bit of news and Logan is suddenly quiet)

**Veronica:** Thanks Cliff, my dad and Alicia are inside in living room.

**Cliff walks past Veronica and into the Mars residence. Veronica closes the door behind him and pauses briefly to take a deep breath as tears well up in her eyes. As she turns, she notices everyone chatting and having a good time, which makes Veronica smile, but she knows full well the cloud that hangs over them, and it is because of her. Her emotions are getting the better of her, and Logan notices her unease and grabs her and pulls her into a warm embrace, which helps some of the tension Veronica is feeling disappear, but it is in that moment that Logan feels the wetness from her tears on his shirt. **

**Logan:**_ (whispering softly in her ear)_ Veronica. Everything is gonna be ok. We will figure this out, together. We are all here, willing to what we need to for you and for your dad, who by the way,_ (he lifts her head up so she is looking in his eyes, and cups her face)_ as of right now your is winning the special election, and I predict that by the end of the night he will be back as Sheriff of Balboa County.

**Veronica:** _(looking up at Logan she smiles softly)_ I know Logan, things are looking good for my dad right now, and I couldn't be happier for him right now, but it has just been such a long day, and I am just so drained of energy.

**Logan:** So maybe you need to rest a little, why don't you go sit down on the couch, get off your feet and relax a little. It shouldn't be too much longer before the race is called.

**Veronica:** _(smiling sweetly)_ You know that sounds like a good idea. You should probably do the same, you haven't had a easy day yourself.

**Logan: **_(chuckling a little)_ Yeah in a bit, I am gonna grab something to drink and some popcorn.

**With that Veronica nods and heads over to the couch to join her dad, Alicia, and Cliff who are glued to the television. Logan heads to the kitchen and grabs a seat at the nook between Dick and Wallace who are listening to Mac and Parker talk about all the gossip with the girls in their dorm. He is paying little attention to the girls, and Dick looks at him with concern as he watches Veronica relaxing with her dad. **

**Dick: **_(nudging Logan to get his attention)_ She ok. She looks like she is about to collapse. I never seen her so drained.

**Logan:** She is just extremely exhausted, it has been a crazy few weeks and it been a long day for her today with all that has happened, _(Dick nods)_ she just needs to relax

**Dick:** Maybe Ronnie should do what I do to relax,_ (Logan glances at him smiling)_

**Logan:** _(Laughing a little)_ I don't think Ronnie needs sex right now Dick.

**Dick:** _(shrugging)_ Actually bro, I meant maybe she should have a drink, but sex is a good way to relax too

**Logan just shakes his head at his friend, and gets up to join Veronica on the couch. Veronica smiles up at him, and she gives him room to sit down and get comfortable, before positioning herself comfortably into him. Just as Logan and Veronica get comfortable news break from the television about the election. **

**News Anchor:** This just in, we are now calling the special election for Sheriff of Balboa County for Keith Mars with 58% of the vote, with 95% of the precincts reporting.

**The apartment erupts in cheers. Veronica jumps up to engulf her dad in a huge hug, while Alicia gives him a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. Cliff shakes Keith's hand to congratulate him as does Logan who then makes his way back to the couch to get comfy once again. Soon Veronica positions herself back with Logan on the couch. She watches Mac and Parker give hugs to her dad, and then Wallace as he gives him a big pat on the back and a shake of the hand. Finally, Dick has made his way over to Keith, and gives him quite a jolt with a big pat on the back, which leads to Keith giving Dick a stern glare, making Dick back away carefully, which leads everyone to break out in laughter inside the apartment, once again at Dick's expense. **

**The party is starting to wind down. After Keith calls Vinnie to give him a good race speech, Alicia and Darryl say their goodbyes and head out, while Cliff who has told them he would keep them updated on whatever he could does the same. Keith decided to head out to the Sheriff's department for a bit to meet with all the deputies, leaving Veronica and her friends at the apartment to amuse themselves. An hour or so later, everyone is getting ready to head out.**

**Mac:** I have to head out, I got a full day tomorrow. (Mac hugs Veronica, and waves slightly to Logan who smiles at her softly, as she heads out)

**Parker:** I have to go as well, I hope I will see you guys around, and Veronica, I am very glad your dad is Sheriff again. _(Veronica smiles at Parker who follows Mac out)._

**Wallace: **_(reaching for Logan's hand)_ Thanks man for helping me move out of the dorm, I do appreciate it, _(Logan smiles and nods),_ Superfly, get some rest you look like hell. _(Veronica sticks out her tongue at Wallace as he heads towards the door)._

**Veronica:** I will remember that my BFF. _(Wallace rolls his eyes as he walks out of the apartment)_.

**Just then Dick walks up to Veronica and gives her a hug. Veronica is a little taken aback not sure what to make of this. **

**Dick:** You know Ronnie, for as long as I have known you I have never had the chance to hang out with you at your place, but I got to admit, today, it was cool, especially for you to include all of us in your dad's big night, including Parker, who I know you don't get along with well, and with me, who you can't stand the sight of for more than a few minutes. I don't think in all the time you and Logan were together you ever included me in stuff with your friends, and your family, tonight was different, and it was nice. _(Veronica is overwhelmed and pulls Dick into another hug, and Dick smiles at Veronica, and then fist bumps Logan as he walks out the door)_

**Veronica:** Wow, got to admit I wasn't expecting that, _(Logan sits back down on the couch, and Veronica once again repositions in his arms) _Is our little Dick finally growing up.

**Logan:** (_snorting) _Veronica, I think with Dick's dad back in fold, wanting to spend more time with him, Dick realizes just what a good parent is. You dad, he is one of the good ones. _(He pulls Veronica closer and gives her a chaste kiss on the forehead, before settling in to watch the movie Veronica picked out)_.

**An hour later Keith returns to find Logan and Veronica asleep together on the couch as the movie plays on the television. For the first time in a long time, Veronica looks at peace, and Keith can only assume it is Logan who has put her in this place. He sighs, closing and locking the door before grabbing a blanket and covering Logan and Veronica up before making his way to bed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning Keith woke up to the smell of bacon, and groggily got up and made his way to the kitchen. As he enters the living room, he spots Veronica still asleep on the couch, and then seen Logan in the kitchen with his I Love Grillin apron on cooking breakfast. He chuckled a little at the sight before making his presence known. **

**Keith: **Just so you know, _(Logan turned to the man, with a sincere smile on his face)_ I don't like my bacon burnt

**Logan:** _(chuckling before motioning to Veronica)_ Yes, but your daughter does, (pausing) Good Morning Sheriff.

**Keith:**_ (smiling at how the young man addresses him) _Good Morning Logan

**Logan:** _(nodding in her direction)_ She was so exhausted after yesterday, I thought it best to let her sleep in, she has no classes today until the afternoon.

**Keith:** Yes well, yesterday was quite draining for all of us.

**Logan:** She told me about the call from the D.A's office, and about Jake's threats. I thought he was past all this vendetta stuff, especially when it came to the Mars family.

**Keith:** Yes well, so did I. I would imagine Veronica breaking into his house and getting details on the members of the Castle and their secrets is the reason for his sudden interest in bringing the family down

**Logan:** It is possible. I wonder if Piz and Gory are connected to him or if they are doing this on their own.

**Keith:** Well when I went by the sheriff's department last night, Piz was still not talking, and his parents are now here in town with their attorney, a Mr. Wainwright who the family has used for years, but has no ties to the Sorokin's.

**Logan frowns. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Keith looked back as Veronica stirred before making his way to the door. When he opened the door, there stood Mac, computer in hand. **

**Mac:** _(with a bright smile on her face)_ Good morning Sheriff Mars.

**Keith:** Good morning Mac, what brings you here at this early hour, _(chuckling a little)_ did you come for Logan's breakfast

**Mac:** _(looking at him with a quirked eyebrow)_ Logan is cooking breakfast, _(laughing)_ I didn't know Logan knew how to cook. In fact I didn't know Logan knew how to use any appliances other than a microwave. _(Logan scowls at her)._

**Veronica:** _(finally awake and sitting up on the couch)_ I will have you both know _(staring at her dad and Mac before getting up from the couch)_ Logan is an excellent cook. _(She walks into the kitchen and grabs a burnt piece of bacon, takes a bite, and then reaches up to kiss him gently on the cheek)_ He just only shares his talents in the kitchen with a select few.

**Logan:** (smiling brightly at Veronica), Thank you.

**Veronica:** So Q, since you apparently didn't come here for Logan's wonderful breakfast, _(looking up at him with a smile)_, what brings you here at this early hour.

**Mac:** _(chuckling, she entered the apartment, and made her way to sit next to Veronica at the kitchen nook)_ Well Bond, _(she says with a laugh)_ I thought you may be interested in the fact that I found a connection between Piz and Gory.

**With that Logan, Keith and Veronica's eyes were all directly on Mac**

**Veronica:** _(excited)_ Really, that's great. What did you find out?

**Mac:** _(proudly)_ First, let me say, it wasn't easy to find. It seems, that Piz and Gory are cousins, _(Logan, veronica and Keith all look at each other in shock, not sure what to say)_ Katherine Valencia, who is Piz's aunt, from Piz's mother's side of the family, was at one time married to Ivan Bryzgina, Gory's uncle, from Gory's mother's side of the family. Katherine married Ivan in 1991, 9 months after Ivan's first wife Anna died of cancer, and she stayed married to him until he also died of cancer in 2001, when Gory was about 14-15, and Piz was about about 12 or 13.

**Logan:** _(shocked)_ WOW! So Piz and Gory are cousin's and surprise surprise have known each other just about their whole lives.

**Mac:** _(frowning)_ actually, it seems that Piz's mother's family, including his mother herself, wasn't big on her marrying Ivan, and in the 10 years or so Katherine and Ivan were together she was cut off from the family. From what I gathered, after Ivan died, Katherine moved out of the country and has had no contact with her family, so they may not have ever come into contact with each other until they got to Hearst.

**Veronica:** Well,_ (pausing)_ it is possible they may or may not have not have come in contact with each other, but maybe they knew about each other. Now that dad is back as Sheriff maybe he can help us connect some of the dots for us using his resources. _(Turning to her father)_, when are you sworn in today dad.

**Keith:** I will be sworn in at the station, at around 10 a.m, (turning to Veronica) but I may not be able to take this case due to your connection Veronica. I may very well leave it in the hands of Leo and Sachs, and intervene only if it becomes absolutely necessary.

**Logan:** Well I would think there wouldn't be an issue, this case has nothing to do with Veronica, it was my car they destroyed.

**Keith:** _(thinking) _Logan, Veronica is your ex-girlfriend, and now Piz's ex-girlfriend, and Gorya made a sex tape of Piz and Veronica, and has made threats towards her. She is tied to everyone involved. So if I do get involves it may not look good for me, and since I just got the gig

**Logan:** I get it. So what do we do. Something about this just isn't right.

**Veronica:** Well, if dad can't do the investigating, maybe we should do the investigating on our own.

**That statement prompted concerned looks from both Keith and Logan. Neither wanted her to be put in danger, but knowing the career path she was planning, knew it was inevitable**.

**Veronica:** _(looking annoyed at their reactions, she addresses them)_ Don't look at me like that you two, I am in charge of Mars Investigations now, correct, _(both Keith and Logan nod)_, and I have the ability to use the resources I have at my disposal. I can't sit around and wait to see what happens next to the people I care about most, especially seeing as I am the reason for it all happening. _(Looking at both Keith and Logan)_, I will take all the precautions necessary, and I will never do anything on my own, that I promise.

**Keith and Logan exchanged glances and Keith walks over to hug Veronica before making his way to get ready for work. Veronica looks to Logan who walks out of the apartment and onto the balcony. Mac looks on as Veronica takes a deep breath and makes her way out the door. She walks up to Logan who is playing with the ends of the sleeves of his shirt. She grabs at his hand and holds it in hers. She waits for him to look at her and when he doesn't she decides to take matters in her own hands. **

**Veronica: **Logan,_ (Logan still doesn't look at her)_, Logan please look at me._ (again he still doesn't look at her) _Logan

**Logan:** Veronica, _(still looking away from her)_ I get it. You need to do this, you can't just sit back and watch you need to ensure the safety of those you love,_ (finally turning to her, he cups her face in his palm)_, but you, you need to ensure your own safety as well, something you haven't done in the past, _(pausing)_ you are by far, the most important person in my life, and I can't bare the thought of my life without you in it, so you have to make sure you keep that promise you just made, cause if you don't and god forbid something happens, _(with that, Veronica cuts him off_)

**Veronica:** Logan, I know how dangerous this case is, and I know what the people involved in this case can do to me and the people I love, _(looking up at him tears welling in her eyes)_ I know now I can't do everything on my own, I know now it is ok to ask for help, and to include others in what I am doing. (smiling up at him with her big hazel eyes) I have made a promise and I intend to keep it.

**Logan pulls Veronica into a hug. Logan doesn't know what he would do if anything happened to Veronica, but he was damned if he was gonna find out. **

**Logan:** If you are gonna take this on, _(he pauses, looks down at her and gives her a stern look)_ you are gonna do nothing, and I mean nothing without me. I am gonna be there every step of the way, and if I can't for whatever reason you need to include someone, Wallace, Weevil _(Logan cringes as he states it)_, or even Dick _(which makes Veronica cringe)_, any investigating you do, you need to have someone there with you that can protect you.

**Veronica:** _(smiling up at him)_ I know I get it, and I promise if I need to do something, even if I don't think it is dangerous, I promise I won't do it alone, and will take someone with me.

**Logan pulls Veronica back into a hug. The two of them in just two short days have done so much to improve their relationship, and Logan will do everything he can to ensure they can make it back to where they were. Veronica pulls away from the hug, and grabs Logan's hand, entwining her fingers with his, and leads him back into the apartment. Mac looks at the two of them curiously and is about to say something when Keith emerges from his bedroom, dressed in his sheriff uniform. **

**Veronica:** Ahhhh you got to love a man in uniform_ (Veronica walks up to her dad and engulfs him in a big hug). _Any chance you can let us know how things are going with Logan's case, even if you can't be involved, you can surely get info.

**Keith: **(smiling) Veronica, I will let you know if I find anything out down at the station, but I am gonna try to keep out of it for the time being, in the meantime if you plan on doing any investigating please be safe, _(walking over in Logan's direction he stops once he reaches Logan, he says in a stern voice)_ I do expect you to keep her safe for me, _(with that Logan nods)_, Ok guys I am off, how do I look.

**Mac:** You look very distinguished Sheriff Mars.

**Logan: **_(sarcastically)_ You always have to respect a man in uniform, especially one that carries a gun, _(Keith rolls his eyes) _

**Veronica:** _(walking up to her dad)_ You look great dad, now go show em who is boss, _(turning to Logan and Mac)_ Ok guys let's see what we can dig up on Piz, and Gory.

**With that Keith exits the Mars Apartment, and heads off to work. Over the next few hours Mac, Logan and Veronica dig into Piz and Gory's lives before Hearst looking for anything that can concretely connect them. Mac is able to find out that Piz's aunt Katherine is still living out of the country, residing in Romania, but that it appears no one from Piz's family has ever made trips to Europe, and that Katherine has indeed not been back in the U.S. since she left years ago, at least according to her passport. **

**Meanwhile, Keith arrives at the sheriff's station and finds the County Commissioner Kenneth Abrams and Judge Michael Heath waiting to swear him in as sheriff. After being administered the oath, Keith gets the deputies together and tells them that will all be handling the cases that they are currently working on without interference from him, and he will only step in, if and when it becomes necessary. With that, Keith calls over Leo and Sachs and asks about the case involving Logan's car. He assures them that they are in charge of the investigation and that he is just asking cause of Veronica's apparent involvement. Leo and Sachs inform the Sheriff what they have learned, and he nods his approval and makes his way back to the holding area, to see Piz. **

**Keith:** _(calmly)_ Piz

**Piz:** _(looking up to see Mr. Mars he sighs)_ Sheriff Mars

**Keith:** _(smiling at the young man's discomfort)_ According to the deputy handling your case, your lawyer should be here soon to take you to your arraignment. It was delayed a bit due to the judge being needed for me to be sworn in as sheriff.

**Piz:** Congratulations for being sheriff again. I guess you will be handling the investigation from here on out huh.

**Keith:** Actually no I won't be. This case is in the hands of D'Amato and Sachs, and I will not interfer, as the case started before I took office this morning, so like I have previous times I have been sheriff I am leaving those handling the cases from before my being sheriff, to do what needs to be done, and only come to me if need be.

_**Mr. Wainwright:**__ I do hope for your sake that I did not just catch you badgering my client deputy (with that Keith cuts him off and corrects him)_

**Keith:** Actually it is Sheriff, as of about 30 minutes ago._ (Mr. Wainwright looks over Keith and smiles) _

**Mr. Wainwright:** Ah yes, I had heard you had been elected sheriff despite everything. Surprising I must say. I was expecting you to lose and to be meeting someone else.

**Keith:** (chuckling) Oh, I am sorry to disappoint you

**Mr. Wainwright:** No apologies necessary, but know this, because of your daughter's involvement in this case, if you come anywhere near this investigation (with that Keith cut him off).

**Keith:** _(playfully)_ First of all, I have no intention on getting anywhere near this case, I wasn't sheriff when this case was brought forward, so unless it is absolutely necessary, I will be staying away and second, how exactly is my daughter involved in this case, I thought your client was arrested for destroying Logan Echolls vehicle.

**Mr. Wainwright:** My client was indeed arrested for destroying Logan Echolls vehicle, but if I am not mistaken, my client is your daughter's ex boyfriend, and Logan Echolls is your daughter's current boyfriend, and I also understand that the other young man the sheriff's department is pursuing in this matter as well, is also somehow involved with your daughter as well, how I am not sure, yet, so that my good man is how your daughter is involved.

**Keith:** _(laughing)_ First, while it is true Piz and Veronica until recently had dated, she and Logan Echolls while they have dated in the past, and they are trying to work at being friends again, are not far as her involvement with the other young man the department is pursuing in this matter, Gorya Sorokin, you may wanna ask your client about that, I am sure he can fill you in, especially considering the connection Gorya Sorokin and your client share.

**Mr. Wainwright:**_ (puzzled)_ What connections? As far as I know the two boys only met recently after the two of them were both beaten up at the hands of one Logan Echolls.

**Keith:** _(laughing) _I can't really blame Logan for that, considering, _(then looking sternly at Piz)_ as far as the connections, talk to your client. I am sure he can fill you in.

**Keith begins to walk away from the holding area when Piz speaks. **

**Piz:** (nervously) Is it true sheriff Mars?

**Keith:** _(confused) _Is what true Piz?

**Piz:** That Veronica isn't dating Logan again.

**Keith: **Piz, Veronica and Logan are working on trying to be friends again, _(sighing) _and while I wouldn't be surprised if at some point they do get back together, as of this moment they are not. (turning to Piz) Besides, she just ended things with you yesterday, I would expect she wouldn't jump into anything so soon after

**Piz:** _(snorting loudly)_ Yeah not buying that one Sheriff Mars. It is obvious Veronica is still in love with Logan, and that he is still in love with her. It was a reasonable assumption that the minute she broke things off with me she would go running back to him, the fact that she didn't, is a complete surprise.

**Keith:** _(Shaking his head)_ Apparently, you didn't know my daughter as well you thought, because I know for a fact that she truly cared about you, that she was more concerned about leaving you for the summer than she was leaving Logan, that it was you she believed in not Logan, and I honestly believe you two would still be together now that if you hadn't decided to destroy Logan's car. Piz you messed up, you put yourself here in this situation, in this jail cell. While I can't speak for Veronica I happen to know my daughter pretty well, and I can say without a doubt, that what you did, is something that she will never ever forgive you for.

**Piz:** _(angrily) _Veronica won't ever forgive me, that I know for sure, but not because of what I did, but because it was Logan I did it to.

**Keith:** _(angrily)_ Piz, I was there when Veronica found out, about you teaming up with Gorya Sorokin, and let me tell you, she was very upset. She had tears were welling up in her eyes. The sex tape Gorya made of the two of you was embarrassing and humiliating for her, and for you to team up with him, and get together with the one person Veronica wanted to bring down but couldn't because she risked hurting everyone she loved because of his connections crushed her, and it was then that she realized you didn't really care about her at all, because if you had you wouldn't of done this, and that is why she will never forgive you. Trust me, it was all about what you did, not because you did it to Logan.

**With that Keith left the holding area and headed to his office. Back at the Mars apartment, Logan, Mac and Veronica are still researching connections between gory and Piz when suddenly Mac gasped. **

**Mac:** Oh My God!

**Veronica:** _(concerned)_ What is it Q? Did you find another connection between Piz and Gory.

**Mac:** Well, _(hesitating)_ I am not sure what I found, but if what I am reading is correct, then I think I found a connection between Piz, Gory and Jake Kane.

**Veronica:** _(shrieking)_ WHAT!

**Logan:** You have got to be kidding. What is the connection?

**Mac:** Well it seems, that both Piz and Gory are stockholders in Kane Software

**Logan:** Well Kane Software is a public company anyone can buy stock, at one time I had stock in Kane Software that I got after my dad died, but quickly sold it.

**Mac:** Yes, but they inherited the stock from their uncle Ivan Bryzgina when he died. He left Piz and Gory each on third of his stock in Kane Software, and his widow, Katherine Valencia inherited the other third .

**Veronica:** Everything comes back to Katherine Valencia. I wonder, what the hell does she has to do with all of this

**Mac:** _(with a quirked eyebrow)_ What you say we find out, I got a hit on a phone number for one Katherine Valencia.

**Logan:** Well, let's give her a call then shall we.

**With that, Veronica dials the number she has found hoping Katherine hasn't changed her number, then puts it on speaker so everyone can hear. The phone rings a few times before she finally answers. **

**Katherine:** _(in a distinct European accent)_ Hello

**Veronica:** Yes, my name is Veronica Mars, and I am looking for one Katherine Valencia

**Katherine:** I am Katherine Valencia, How can I help you?

**Veronica:** I am in need of some information and it seems I can only get this information from you.

**Katherine:** _(confused) _Is that so.

**Veronica: **You nephew Piz is my ex-boyfriend, and he has found himself in some trouble

**Katherine:** I see, and how is that important to me, I haven't had contact with him in years, I am sure his parents will be happy to help

**Veronica: **Yes well I doubt they will be much good to him, especially if they find out he has gotten into trouble because of his cousin, and another nephew of yours, Gorya Sorokin

**Katherine: **Oh my.

**Veronica:** Gorya has made my life hell recently, and from what I can tell, _(lying a little)_ he has just recently, dragged Piz into whatever he has going on, although someone else might be controlling things who also has no love for me and my family and that is Jake Kane.

**Katherine:** Damn, sounds like things are a bit crazy for you. Where is it you said you were from?

**Veronica:** Neptune, California

**Katherine:** Of course, Hearst, is that where you go to school?

**Veronica:** Yes, and that is where Piz and Gory go to school as well.

**Katherine: **_(sarcastically) _Of course they go to school there, it has always been the plan.

**Veronica:** (confused) I am sorry, the plan.

**Katherine:** Never mind, not important at least I don't think it is

**Veronica: **Well truth is you seem to be the key in all this, the one who connects them both from what I can gather, and I am thinking we need to meet, I don't suppose you have plans to be in the U.S. anytime soon

**Katherine:** _(laughing)_ No, I haven't been in the U.S. in ten years. If we need to speak and speak face to face, then you will have to come to me

**Veronica: **_(looking back at Logan who nods his head before pulling out his phone)_ I can do that

**Katherine:** _(chuckling)_ Of course you can. I have heard about you, Veronica Mars, you are quite the detective

**Veronica:** _(Surprised)_ really, _(faux excitement)_ my greatness has reached Europe, _(with that Logan rolls his eyes, and Mac laughs) _

**Katherine:** _(laughing)_ If you can meet me, that would be great, if not, I am sorry, but I will never return to the U.S. and especially not to help my no good nephews.

**Logan, Mac, and Veronica look at each other in shock. Katherine calling her nephews no good indicates maybe they are on the right track, and might be able to put an end to all this. **

**Veronica: **Just tell me where to meet you, and I will be there.

**Katherine:** _(laughing)_, You can do that, just up and come to wherever I am.

**Veronica:** Yes I can, I have my ways, _(smiling at Logan)_ but no, _(chuckling)_ I will not share my secrets

**Katherine:** No worries, I have some secrets of my own, anyways, I am currently doing my annual summer trip, traveling through Europe. I am currently in Vienna, Austria and will be here until Monday, after that I will be on my way to Brussels.

**Veronica:** We can meet you in Vienna. In fact we can leave here in oh,_ (Logan who is on the phone, looks at her and he mouths 3 hours to Veronica)_, about 3 hours. Just name the time and place.

**Katherine:** Well, I am staying at a Villa about an hour from downtown, so anyplace is fine with me, but since I know Vienna a little better that you, what do say we meet at the Grand Hotel Wien, they have one of the best restaurants in all of Austria, and it is my favorite. Your flight, will be about 13 hours, so by the time you arrive it will be about dinner time, I suggest _(chuckling)_ you get some sleep on the flight, it seems we have a lot to talk about, and it may take awhile.

**Veronica:** Ok, well I won't be coming alone, I will have some friends with me who are helping me out. I hope that is not a problem, not to keen on going anywhere alone these days.

**Katherine:** That is fine, but it you might want to make sure you check hotels for rooms, as we have the European International Music Festival, and Vienna Festival going on right now.

**Veronica:** Ok we will take care of it. Katherine, and thank you, I really do appreciate you meeting with me and my friends.

**Katherine:** Well if you are willing to come all this way to see me it has to be important, and if I my nephews are involved, _(pausing)_ things can't be good.

**Veronica:** We will call you when our flight gets in, and I will make sure we check out getting rooms.

**Katherine:** Ok, sounds good, and Veronica, please be careful, if anyone gets wind of you coming to visit me, it won't be good for any of us especially if things are as crazy as it seems there.

**Veronica:** No problem, and Thank You. (hanging up the phone, she addresses Logan and Mac with a little chuckle) looks like we are going on a little trip

**Mac:** _(shocked)_ a little trip, we are going to Vienna, Vienna, Austria, _(Veronica smirks at her)_.

**Logan: **_(sarcastically)_ Good thing I haven't sold the Echolls private jet.

**With that, Mac and Logan head home to pack. They will meet back at the Mars residence in one hour. Veronica calls her dad and informs him of her plans, and then goes to pack a bag. When Mac and Logan return, Veronica is searching for rooms at local Vienna hotels. Logan sits down next to her, and takes away her mouse and scans the rooms available at the Grand Hotel Wien and reserves the one of the high prices suites. Veronica glares angrily at Logan who just shrugs his shoulders. With that, the three of them head out to the private airport that holds Logan's private family jet. **


	5. Chapter 5

**With that, Mac and Logan head home to pack. They will meet back at the Mars residence in one hour. Veronica calls her dad and informs him of her plans, and then goes to pack a bag. When Mac and Logan return, Veronica is searching for rooms at local Vienna hotels. Logan sits down next to her, and takes away her mouse and scans the rooms available at the Grand Hotel Wien and reserves the one of the high prices suites. Veronica glares at Logan who just shrugs his shoulders. Veronica heads out to load up Logan's Xterra. The three of them have been very cautious in giving out information to people, so other than her dad no one knows where their going. Making sure nobody was looking into their movements, they are careful to check for anything, bugs, cameras, trackers to ensure their safety. Veronica makes sure to check the truck before loading things into it, and then check's everyone's possessions. When all is clear, the three of them head out to the private airport that holds Logan's private family jet.**

**The flight to Austria was indeed a long one, but a relaxing one. Mac spent a few hours looking for more info on the connections between Piz, Gory, Jake and Katherine, and looked more into Piz and Gory's families, in particular their mother's side of the family. Veronica used the time to sleep. She curled up on a large couch area and tossed and turned a bit until Logan joined her on the couch and nestled her into him.**

**Mac smiles at the scene. It was only a matter of time she thought, until the two of them were back together, but she knew the couple still had some issues to work out until then. Once Mac had dozed off, Veronica had awoken. She let Logan sleep, as he had been just as worn out as herself and needed the rest. Veronica searched through the info Mac was able to dig up and was disappointed they found nothing new. After a few hours of research, Veronica gave up and headed back to the couch to crash once again. About an hour before landing Logan woke up to find Mac once again going at it on the computer, he smiled at her, which she smiles back. Logan had used his contacts in Europe to secure a runway landing at a private airport 90 minutes north of Vienna. He arranged for a car to be waiting for them, as he would drive into Vienna himself. Once they arrive at the private airport they unload their belongings and check out the car to ensure their safety, then head off. Veronica calls Katherine to let them know they are on their way and will meet them in the Hotel Grand Wien restaurant in 2 hours. The three friends have arrived in Vienna. Veronica and Mac are excitedly checking out all the sites as they drive through the Vienna streets. When they pull up in front of the Hotel Grand Wien their mouths drop, the hotel looks fabulous.**

**Mac:** WOW, this hotel is amazing.

**Veronica:** You ain't lying. (_turning to Logan)_ Have you been here before.

**Logan:** No, but my mom loved Vienna, said someday I had to visit, (shaking his head) wish it was under different circumstances.

**Veronica:** _(nodding)_ me too

**The bell boy helped the three of them with their bags and they headed in to check in. Once they checked in, they made their way upstairs to change. The Hotel Grande Wien was a very upscale hotel and they imagined the restaurant was as well. The three of them made their way down to the hotel restaurant. **

**Hostess:** Hello, welcome to the The Wien Restaurant here at the Grand Hotel Wien. How may I help you?

**Veronica:** We are meeting with a Katherine Valencia, is she here yet?

**Hostess:** Miss Valencia is indeed already here, Please follow me.

**The Hostess leads the threesome over to a table in the back of the restaurant.**

**Hostess:** Miss. Valencia, the rest of your party has arrived.

**Katherine:** Thank you Beatrice, _(standing up)_ Hello, _(looking at Veronica)_ you must be Veronica.

**Veronica:** Yes I am, nice to meet you Katherine,_ (turning in the direction of her friends)_ these are my friends, Logan and Mac

**Katherine:** _(extending her hand to them)_ Nice to meet you both, (at Logan), your presence here, tells me how Veronica was able to just fly out here to meet me, and I must say, I was a big fan of your mother's, I was sad to hear of her death.

**Logan:** _(smiling)_ Thank You

**Katherine:** Now please sit down, would you all like a drink. You are all old enough to drink, yes?

**Veronica:** _(confused as she sits down)_ Excuse me

**Logan:**_ (quickly)_ oh yes, we are, _(turning to Veronica)_ the legal drinking age in most European countries is 19, including Austria.

**Veronica:** Ahhhhh, great, because we might need a few.

**The waiter comes over and gets the newcomers drink order, and then the talk begins**

**Katherine:** So what exactly has my rotten nephews done that warrants you coming all this way to meet me

**Veronica:** _(taking a deep breath)_ Well were do I begin

**Katherine**: How about from the very beginning. So I am aware of what I have missed.

**Veronica nods then fills Katherine in on everything that has happened over the last few months. Katherine doesn't appear to be shocked.**

**Katherine:** Well I am not surprised at the antics of the two of them, what is surprising is that you all were in the dark as to the who two of them were to each other, the last few years, the two of them have grown very close.

**Veronica:** Well, they kept it well hidden.

**Mac:** How is it possible that the two of them got so close when you weren't even in contact with your immediate family for years.

**Katherine:** Well now it is my turn to tell you how things were._ (At that moment the waiter came over and Katherine ordered the table a round of drinks)_, Now, when I first met Ivan, we were in a support group for those who lost loved ones to cancer. He had lost his wife Anna and I had lost my best friend, Jenna. We connected and when we started dating Ivan's family was supportive, which was great, but then of course telling my family we didn't feel would go over so well. So, _(pausing) _when we finally came out to my family, we decided to keep the part of the russian mob out of it, and they were ok with us at first, although the age difference, me being 15 years younger was one that didn't go over well with my dad, but it wasn't that a big of an issue, and dad was over it once he seen how much we loved each other, or so I thought. The Sorokin family was a dangerous one, and they were well known, but because he was only connected through marriage, we felt it wouldn't be a big deal and chose not to tell them as we felt since Ivan wasn't apart of that it was ok.

**Veronica:** I am going to assume, eventually they found out though correct.

**Katherine:** Yes. After Ivan proposed, and I accepted, my family, _(sighing)_ they hired a private investigator and they were needless to say shocked to learn of Ivan connection to such a vicious family, and thought for sure I was unaware of the connections, but I was. Ivan was very upfront about it. When all this went down, Sergei and Lev Sorokin were not yet in power then, their father Anton Sorokin was in charge, and he was vicious, always had been. His time in the Soviet Union was well documented, and when my parents found out about all of this, they insisted I break things off with Ivan, and when I refused, they tried to paint Ivan in a bad light as a family enforcer, using old newspaper clippings of him at his sister's side as a means that he was involved more than he claimed, and so on and so forth. When I told them I was happy and I cared about none of what they had to say, because it was lies, they demanded I end things with Ivan. When I stood up to them told them I was marrying Ivan, they disowned me, cut me off from the family. After we were married, Ivan used his connections to help me keep tabs on my family without their knowledge, including Piz, who was always my favorite nephew.

**Mac:** So after Ivan died you made amends with your family. I mean you had to since you had to have some relations to be able to know and spend time with Piz.

**Katherine:** It is true I was cut off my family until Ivan died, and then my family tried to reach out to me.

**Logan:** Is that when you came in contact with Piz again.

**Katherine:** Yes it is. Piz was a toddler when I was cut out of the family, and he was still a young boy, just turned 12 when Ivan died. My family was shocked to learn Ivan left Piz a trust. They tried to get their hands on the trust, but I was executor and I controlled it. Anyways, they thought Ivan's family and the Sorokin's were using me to control the trust, make it legit. When I denied that they had no knowledge of the trust, they didn't believe me, and by that point I had enough, I left the US after they tried to get me cut all times with Ivan's family, but I couldn't they were my family now to, and his sister, Irina she was sogood to me, and back then Gorya was an innocent, sweet boy.

**Logan:** _(snorting)_ Really. I can't see it, but then again I didn't know him then, now he is pure evil.

**Katherine:** Evil, is not a word I would have ever associated with Gorya, but all Sorokin men have a pension for power, and as the years went by so did Gorya. Gorya told his father once he turned 18, he wanted to start learning how to run the business, which thrilled Sergei, but he had to stay under the radar, do what was asked of him. If he wanted to one day run the business he needed to go to college, major in business, graduate and that would help him, learn the ins and outs so that he could handle the legit part of the family empire.

**Mac:** So are we to assume since Gorya is at Hearst that he followed the plan that was laid out for him by his father.

**Katherine:** _(laughing)_ Not exactly. You see, Irina wanted him no where near the family business, so she enlisted my help to get him to have a legit mentor, someone who can teach him right, because Sergei and Lev were taught with a different set of values by Anton, and Irina didn't want that for Gorya

**Veronica:** so, that is where Jake Kane came into the picture.

**Katherine:** _(motioning for the waiter to bring another round of drinks)_ Yes. I took Gorya the summer before he became a high school junior, to Vancouver where I have a summer home, and I got Jake Kane to meet me there. Jake and Ivan went to college together. Ivan was a member of a secret society on campus, (being cut off).

**Veronica:** (shocked) Ivan was a part of the Castle.

**Katherine:** Yes. That is how he met Jake, Ivan was senior to be at Hearst when Jake was initiated as a freshmen. Ivan took him under his wing the next year, and I think helped Jake become who he was today, not that from what I hear, that is much of anything. Jake and I had met several times before Ivan's death. He sold Ivan 1 million dollars worth of Kane Software the last time I seen Jake before Ivan's death six months later.

**Logan:** So the stock Jake sold Ivan, is the inheritance Ivan left Piz, Gorya and you to all split equally.

**Katherine:** Yes, (confused), How did you know that?

**Veronica:** (laughing) Mac is a whiz with computers, (Mac blushes) not much she can't find out about someone, anyways back to the topic at hand, when you introduced Gorya to Jake it led him eventually once he finished his freshman year at Hearst, to be initiated as a member of the Castle.

**Katherine:** Yes._ (The waiter has returned asking if we are ready for another round to which we all reply yes)_. This trip to Vancouver I took Gorya on to meet Jake is also when Piz and Gorya met for the first time. My family only wanted to be a part of my life after Ivan was dead, it angered me they didn't care his death was devastating for me, it was all about him being gone and he left Piz a fortune so that factored into it. I decided not to at first, then I decided the only one I wanted to start a relationship again with was Piz. I was his godmother, and I didn't know him. I wanted to so badly. My sister didn't think that was a good idea considering my connections, however, I told her if she didn't agree, I would ensure that Piz would get nothing from his part of the estate. Reluctantly, she finally agreed so we made arrangements to where my sister and her husband, would travel to Vancouver with Piz every few months. On this particular trip, I used this chance to introduce him to Gorya. I thought they could use someone more their age, I thought my two nephews if they to get to know each other they might bond a little. God was that a mistake.

**Mac:** Why?What happened?

**Katherine:** Unfortunately, the two become extremely close, and when Gorya filled Piz in on everything his family did, Piz was shocked and didn't believe him at first. Eventually, he did. The Sorokin family had a cabin on Oregon, so on several trips there Piz and Gorya met up. The two of them were growing closer and closer. A year after they had met, all hell broke loose. One weekend the two of them went to the cabin, and when they went into town one night, they got into a few fights, with some locals, who didn't take very kindly to them. When Gorya informed his father Sergei and Lev of what happened, they made a beeline for Oregon to take care of things.

**Veronica wonders if this is the incident Gory speaks of in his Castle initiation. It has to be nothing else makes sense. Mac is eyeing her curiously, knowing exactly what she is thinking as she too listened to the confession. **

**Katherine:** Piz told me about it the next time we seen each other. I was livid. I decided I didn't want them getting close anymore, I tried to figure out a way to keep them apart, I thought it best that they needed to go their separate ways. When I told them they needed to stay clear of each other for a while, they were angry with me, but I told them if Piz's family found out about all this they would ensure Piz never have anything to do with Gorya, they laughed said their was nothing they family could do, that no matter what they were not gonna stop being friends, they saw each other as family. I decided I couldn't deal with it, knowing I was responsible for bringing them into each other's lives so I left Vancouver, sold my property, and cut myself off from my family myself, and moved to Europe permanently.

**Logan:** You shouldn't blame yourself, you tried to do right by them when things got out of hand.

**Katherine:** I tried to keep tabs on them after. I used Ivan's contacts and was successful in knowing what they were doing, which I really didn't want to know because to be honest, they got into some scary things, but no one had died at their hands or were hurt so I hoped they were just your normal teenagers, acting out, so I left it alone, let them be and do their own thing. Now, it has been 3 years since I seen either one of them, I stopped keeping tabs on them after Gorya's freshmen year at Hearst when I got a call from Jake informing me he initiated Gory and he was now a part of the Castle and that he was gonna personally mentor him.

**Veronica:** Wow! The more that I think about it, the more I think Jake is using Gory knowing the connections he has assuming no on would cross him, it has been 2 years since Gorya was initiated, who knows what influences Jake has had on him, being he isn't the most stand up guy himself, (they all nod at her statement) I would say he has not done much good at all being in Gory's life just taught him how to be more, how do we say it, secretive.

**Mac:** _(confused)_ So, what if Jake's connections have got Gory out of trouble already. according to police records he hasn't been in any trouble. Here is what I don't get though, if Piz and Gory were so close, why not initiate Piz into the castle, he could have easily gotten in, _(in Veronica's direction)_ and with you guys dating would have been a easy way to get to you, why use Wallace.

**Katherine:** Well, maybe it would have connected them and maybe that isn't what the members of the Castle wanted.

**Veronica:** Or, it wasn't what Jake wanted. Somehow I doubt that the members of the Castle are aware of Jake using them to get what he wants_. (Thinking)_, What if the candidates for initiation were identified before Piz and I started dating. It might of been easier if Jake wanted to make me and those close to me pay, to get Wallace into the Castle.

**Katherine:** It makes sense if those they wanted in were chosen before you dated Piz, but what is the end game. I am not very thrilled about all this, Jake using my nephews the way he appears to be, and from what you have told me, if he plans on going forward with this grudge, he might hang the two of them out to dry.

**Logan:** Well, Piz and Gory aren't innocent in all this.

**Katherine:** No, they aren't and they should pay for what they have done, but if Jake decided it is best to use his connections to get them out of trouble to aid in his vendetta, they will in the end be the ones to pay the most and not him. Have you all considered by passing everyone involved and going to the head of the Sorokin family.

**Veronica: **_(confused)_, and tell them what exactly.

**Logan:**_ (smiling, getting Katherine's meaning)_ About how Jake is using Gory for his own personal vendetta. (Katherine smiles and nods at him)

**Katherine:** Exactly

**Veronica:** No offense, but I am not sure I want to have to deal with them.

**Katherine:** I can understand that,_ (smirking very smugly)_ what if I did it though.

**Veronica:** _(shocked)_ Why would you do that?

**Logan:** It makes no sense for you to get involved

**Katherine:** _(frowning)_ it makes perfect sense_, _It is my fault or at least part of it falls on me what has been happening. I got Gory involved with Jake Kane, and Gorya has now decided to get Piz involved. They are my family and even though I in no way shape or form like how they have turned out no one, and I mean no one hurts my family, or crosses them.

**Mac:** So, does this mean you will be returning to the US

**Katherine:** It does appear that way doesn't it. I have no choice.

**Logan:** You may not have to though right. You can give us a few days to see what we can do before calling in the Sorokin family

**Katherine:** I can. I do understand your loyalty to your friend, but his father has crossed the line, if you all can;t get this to end, I will intervene.

**Veronica:** One week. Give us one week and if we can't stop all this, we will let you know and you can do what needs to.

**Katherine:** _(standing up) _Agreed. Now it is late and I need to get going, it has been a long night, and I do need to process all of this.

**Mac, Veronica and Logan stood up and to say their goodbyes to Katherine. The three of them then finish their drinks and head upstairs to their room for the night. Their suite was huge and had a master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms, which was ideal for them. The room was decorated in ancient European decor, and the girls loved it. When they for back to the room, they all got cleaned up and changed and discussed their plans for the next day. **

**Veronica:** I think we should decide when we leave here. The flight is 13 hours, but the time difference is only 9 hours.

**Logan:** I agree. We could take in some sights, and everything then head out to the airport after. Walking around town maybe grab dinner, and then head to the airport so we can leave around midnight. By the time we arrive home, it should be around 10 or so at night.

**Mac:** I would love to see Vienna, so that plan works for me.

**Veronica:** It works for me too.

**Logan:** Then it is settled.

**The three of them talk for alittle longer and enjoy some of the hotel's find gifts left in the suite for them. Fruit, breads, and chocolates are quickly eaten and the three of them say their good nights. An hour has passed and Veronica can't sleep. She has been thinking about everything in her life since they made their way here to Austria, and makes a realixation, She exits her room and heads to the main area of the suite and sees that Logan's light is on in the master suite. She makes her way to the door, and knocks hoping that she can say what she needs to say. **

**Logan:**_ (surprised to hear the knock at his door)_ Who is it

**Veronica:** Logan, it is Veronica, can I come in.

**Logan:** Yes, come on in.

**Veronica:** I am sorry to disturb you, I couldn't sleep _(she says shyly) _

**Logan:** _(smiling at her)_ It is ok, neither could I.

**Veronica:** I have been doing some thinking

**Logan:** _(smirking)_ Oh, what about

**Veronica:** Us.

**Logan:**_ (Logan's face falls. he doesn't know what she is gonna say but it is what he hopes it is_) Oh. So tell me what about us, have you been thinking about

**Veronica:** After hearing all Katherine had to say tonight, I realized that whatever issues we still need to work out, we can do together. _(Pausing, she knows now is the time)_, I love you. _(Logan smiles at Veronica's words, but doesn't rush to her, instead, he let's her finish) _I always have, and always will, and I don't want to wait, I want us again, forever.

**Logan engulfs Veronica in a warm hug, and it is then that she finally feels she is right where she belongs.**

**Logan:** Veronica, you have no idea, how hearing you say those words makes me feel. I have wanted you back since, _(pausing)_ well, the day you ended things, but i knew you would need time. That is why I started dating. I knew it wasn't the end all for us, I just needed to let things go it's course. (Hesitating) However, that being said, we do have issues, and we do need to work them out, and doing it together I think is good.

**Veronica:** I know Logan, but if we work on our issues together it will help us as a couple. It will I believe make us stronger.

**Logan nods his head, and gently bends down and kisses Veronica on the lips. The spark between them was never lost, they just needed to find their way and it seems they finally have. Logan pulls Veronica over to the bed, and they just lay there, connecting their bodies as one, they quickly doze off. They will need each other, now more than ever, cause all hell is about to break loose in Neptune, and they will need to be strong. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning, Mac awoke, and peaked in on Veronica, only to find her bed, while looking like it had been slept in, empty. Mac was a little freaked out, but she thought she could be with Logan, she had a feeling before this trip it was just a matter of time before Logan and Veronica got back together. Mac made her way from her room, into the main area of the suite to find Logan sitting on the couch watching T.V. He looks at her as she lifts her eyebrow at him.**

**Logan:** _(grinning at Mac)_ I took the liberty of ordering breakfast from room service. When it arrives I will wake Veronica.

**Mac:** Ok, _(curiously)_ and where exactly is Veronica asleep, because unless she is under the bed, she isn't in her room.

**Logan:** _(laughing)_ She is in the master bedroom.

**Mac:** So...

**Logan:** _(chuckling)_ ask the question Mac

**Mac:** Are you guys back together?

**Logan:** We have managed to work through some issues, and we imagine the rest will come and we will do it together

**Mac:** _(smirking)_ Is that a yes.

**Logan:** _(smirking back at her)_ Yes

**Mac makes her way over to the couch and sits down next to Logan. She smiles at him. **

**Mac:** So what did you order for breakfast.

**Logan:** _(quirking up an eyebrow) _No worries Mac, they do have vegetarian options

**Mac: **Oh.

**Logan:** I ordered a veggie omelette, and a fruit basket for you, and I got Veronica and I, biscuits and gravy, eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and they are gonna send up an assortment of juices.

**Mac:** Wow, that is alot of food, but I am thinking that you might need to order a bit more for yourself you know how Veronica can eat.

**Logan:** _(laughing)_ Yeah well I made sure to get double for our order.

**At that moment Logan's phone rang. He looks at it, then up at Mac**

**Logan**: Ah Shit

**Mac:** _(concerned) _Who is ti?

**Logan:** Mr. Mars

**Mac looks at Logan with conce**rn

**Mac:** _(with a stern voice_) Answer it, _(with that Logan nods)_

**Logan**: Hello Sheriff

**Keith**: _(angrily)_ Logan, where is my daughter and why isn't she answering her phone

**Logan**: We had a late night last night, she is still asleep

**Veronica:** _(from behind Logan)_ Not anymor_e, (looking confu_sed) Is that my da_d? (Logan no_ds) why is he calling you?

**Logan:** _(smiling brightly at her)_ He has been trying to call you but you didn't answer

**Veronica:** _(unamused she reaches out her hand for the phone)_ I will talk to him

**Logan:** _(handing her the phone)_ Ok, better you than me

**Veronica:** _(Veronica glares at Logan then answers the phone all cheery)_ Hey Daddy-O what's shaking _(Logan and Mac stiffles a laugh) _

**Keith:** _(getting right to the point)_ Veronica, when do you plan on coming home?

**Veronica:** We were gonna take in some sights until it is time it to gom we kind of wanna get home when it is night time

**Keith:** You might wanna rethink that, and leave as soon as possible

**Veronica:** Why dad what is going on?

**Keith:** Piz made bail, and Gory is still missing, we are watching his dorm. He is a suspect in another attack, this one on campus

**Veronica:** (shocked) Oh my god, who did he attack?

**Keith:** Weevil

**Veronica:** What! _(Her shriek gets concerned looks from Logan and Mac) _

**Keith:** He was leaving campus after work, when he was attacked, beaten by three guys, mostly spoke russian, but said he recognized Gory, who was ordering the thugs to attack, Weevil told me that Gory said, tell that little bitch, and her boyfriend, that they messed with the wrong family.

**Veronica:** Oh my god, dad! Is he gonna be ok.

**Keith:**_ (sighing) _Yes, but he is in rough shape now. I am not gonna be able to handle this alone Veronica, this is a dangerous family the Sorokin's. I made a call into the F.B.I. They are sending someone here from the Los Angeles office who has been working organized crime in the bureau for 25 years. I want you guys here when he arrives

**Veronica:** Of course dad. We will leave here immediately

**Keith:** Good, and Veronica, make sure you guys take all the precautions necessary to ensure you are safe.

**Veronica:** Of course we will dad, I love you.

**Keith:** Love you too Veronica

**Veronica hung up the phone and stared at Logan and Mac who were on the couch. Her eyes were glossy, tears about ready to fall. Logan sees this and stands up from the couch and make his way over to her and engulfs her in a big hug**

**Logan:** Veronica, what is it, what happened?

**Veronica:** _(Hesitant at first)_, Well, Gory attacked Weevil, or should I say, he got some of his russian thugs to attack him, while he watched, and then made a comment to Weevil about telling _(motioning to Logan)_, you and I, we messed with the wrong family.

**Mac:** _(in shock) _Oh my god, is Weevil ok.

**Veronica:** He will be, he is pretty bad though right now. We have to go home, Gory means business, we are all gonna have to watch over each other

**Logan:** _(wondering)_ Should I call Dick, give him a heads up

**Veronica:** We have to be careful, so contacting him might not be wise, especially since he doesn't know we left right, _(Logan nods his head) _we will call my dad when we arrive at the airport to leave, tell him to make sure everyone is secured, _(turning to Mac)_ including of course your family Q

**Mac:** _(smiling and nodding)_ Ok well let's see what we can get packed while we wait for our breakfast and then head out after

**Logan:** Sounds good to me, I didn't bring much as I was sure we wouldn't be here long, I will call and make sure the plane is ready

**Veronica:** That is a good idea Logan. We need to be ready to go ASAP.

**The three of them make their way to their rooms and pack. When breakfast arrives the three of them enjoy it, but are eager to finish up and get out of town and head back to Neptune. Once breakfast is over, they head out and Veronica as promised calls her dad to make sure he gets everyone, Wallace and Mac's family included, checked on. The flight home is a long one. Most of the time Mac and Veronica are pecking away at their laptops, but they also talk about plans and how to protect themselves once they get home. The two of them take a break to rest and get in a few hours of sleep. As they prepare to land at the private airport, Veronica's phone rings.**

**Veronica:** It is my dad. _(pausing, before answering)_ Hey dad, we are about to land at the private airport that Logan uses for the family plane, so we should be back in Neptune within 45 minutes.

**Keith:** Ok, good, and please come straight to the Sheriff's Department please.

**Veronica:** Everything ok dad?

**Keith:** Yes I just want you guys to come straight here, I have asked Dick, Wallace and Parker to come down they all need to know everything.

**Veronica:** Ok dad, we will be there as soon as we can, see you then _(with that Veronica hangs up her phone). _

**Logan:** _(concerned)_ Is everything ok.

**Veronica:** He wants us to go straight to the Sheriff's Department.

**Logan:** Did he say why?

**Veronica:** No, but he says he asked Dick, Wallace and Parker to come down so they can be filled in, I would think if it was an emergency he would have said so, I am sure he is just being cautious.

**At that moment, the pilot comes on to let them know they are ready to land, so the three of them put on their seatbelts and get ready for the landing. Once the plan has landed, the three of them load into Logan's Xterra which is brought out from a private hangar, kept out of sight from anyone looking around the airport. The three of them load their things in the truck, and check it just in case for any devices to monitor them, they head out 30 minutes from Neptune, and whatever hell they are about to find themselves in. **

**At the Sheriff's Department, Dick, Wallace, and Parker are waiting in Sheriff Mars office **

**for Logan, Veronica, and Mac to arrive. The three of them had been waiting for what seemed like forever, all very uncomfortable being around each other without their friends being there. **

**Dick:** Uhh Sheriff, how long til the three of them get here, it seems like we been waiting forever.

**Keith:** _(sighing)_ Soon, I spoke to Veronica they said about 45 minutes

**Wallace:** Where are they coming from to be that far from town

**Keith:** _(lying)_, I am not sure

**Wallace:** Do they know about what happened to Weevil.

**Keith:** Yes, they know

**Dick:** _(sighing) _Why him? He is friend with Ronnie yes, but Weevil and Logan aren't close and I would venture to say they hate each other

**Parker:** _(confused)_ Why do they hate each other?

**Wallace: **It is a long confusing story I think is best left untold. I get a headache just thinking about it.

**Dick:** (_Irritated his question was ignored)_ Back to the original question, why Weevil. You would think if they wanted to get to Veronica they would know Wallace is her best friend, and try to go after him, if they wanted to get to Logan why not me, I am his best friend.

**Keith:** I am not sure, maybe they seen Weevil with Veronica, or both Veronica and Logan.

**Dick:** _(thinking)_ Possible I guess. This sucks. Some psycho russian nut bag is on the loose and looking for revenge, and it is ruining what should be a celebration for the start of summer.

**Parker:** So who exactly is this lunatic after? Is he after Logan or is he after Veronica?

**Wallace:** Maybe he is after them both since they both managed to piss Gory off.

**Dick:** _(agreeing with Wallace with a head nod)_ That could be true, never thought about it, just assumed since Gory and Piz took out Logan's car it would be him. However maybe it was a diversion, a way to get them both around each other, to get to them both, and then connect them to their friends and family so they can target them.

**Keith:** It is possible, I wouldn't put anything past someone with mob ties

**Parker:** _(trying to get things straight she interjects)_ So, they already attacked one person connected to both Veronica and Logan, are we like targets for this lunatic because of our association with Veronica and Logan as well

**Keith:** Unfortunately, I am afraid so.

**At that moment Logan, Veronica and Mac walked into the Sheriff's department, and into Keith's office. Everyone including Keith noticed Logan and Veronica holding hands, and gave them enquiring looks, to which they both just shrugged, laughed, then kissed, making them all cringe a little. Logan and Veronica laughed at everyone's discomfort. Keith immediately gave them an update on Weevil then filled the group in on their trip to Austria to meet Gory and Piz's aunt Katherine. **

**Parker:** _(shocked)_ Wait! Did you just say Gory and Piz are cousins.

**Veronica:** Yes. Not biologically. Piz's aunt Katherine married Gory's uncle Ivan when they were very young. It appears they didn't know of each other until they were teenagers though.

**Parker:** _(stunned and not sure what to say)_ Wow, who would have thought to look so deep and connect them that way

**Logan:** Well we can thank Mac for that, she looked into everything in trying to connect them looking past the family names to make the connection

**Mac:** It took some digging connecting the two of them, but in the end we got what we needed. I am still surprised, _(looking at Veronica)_ you didn't find this yourself when you investigated the, (pausing) video, maybe we would have known earlier the connections and been able to get this before it got out of hand.

**Logan:** Who would of thought to look at the two of them?

**Wallace:** Well after you beat up Piz, Veronica asked him if he had anything to do with it, (looking at Veronica) maybe you shouldn't of took his word and once you found out who was repsonsible for the _(pausing) _video, check for connections between the two of them

**Veronica:** I never thought Piz, of all people the I am a lover not a fighter would be connected to a russian mob family, but you know, the connections don't stop with just Piz and Gory, we found other connections to right here in Neptune.

**Wallace:** _(curiously)_ Oh really?

**Veronica filled the group in on Piz and Gory's connections to Jake and how they became acquainted. Keith was shocked. **

**Keith:** So Jake was their mentor?

**Veronica:** Yes, _(correcting herself)_ well he was Gorya's mentor anyways, we aren't sure and neither is Katherine if he ever came in contact with Piz since the first meeting but Gory for sure, _(pausing)_ and get this, as it turns out, Ivan, Gorya's uncle and Katherine's late husband was a member of the Castle.

**Wallace:** _(shocked)_ What, you have got to be kidding me.

**Logan:** Yep. Ivan was Jake's mentor, and Jake gave him a whole lot of shares of Kane Software when he started the business, and then Ivan gave Piz, Gorya, and Katherine each one third of his Kane stock in an inheritance when he died

**Dick:** _(who had been quiet taking everything in finally speaks up)_ So, what, Jake decides when he realizes he has a connection to Veronica and those closest to her he needs to get revenge, for what? _(turning to Veronica)_ What is it he thinks you have done that warrants this?

**Veronica:** _(sighing)_ Well, I am not sure. Unless he blames me for Duncan leaving, but Duncan didn't leave because of me, he left because Meg's family was psycho, and he wanted them nowhere near his daughter, can't blame him for that, _(turning to Dick)_ they locked their youngest daughter in a secret room in a closet, telling her she was a sinner.

**Dick:** _(shocked)_ really? Wow!

**Parker:** _(confused)_ Who is Duncan, and who the hell locks their kid in a closet?

**Veronica:** Duncan used to be Logan's best friend, and my boyfriend.

**Parker:** _(confused) _Ok, and what does he have to do with all this

**Parker had no idea anything about their past and who Duncan is, or of Duncan's involvement. **

**Logan:** Yeah well it is a long and complicated situation that...(with that Keith cut him off)

**Keith:** That we really don't need to talk about now, do we

**Veronica;** No dad, _(turning to Parker)_ I will fill you in on everything later, hope you have no plans though, _(chuckling)_ it might take a while, (with that Parker nods) Now back to reality, we need to figure this all out, we all need to stay safe, it won't be easy, so how do we do it.

**Logan:** Well I know one thing, I am moving out of the Grande.

**Keith:** Good idea, (thinking) maybe you can find a place of your own, or you and Dick could go in on a place together, and hire your own security. If you need someone I got some trustworthy people you can call.

**Logan: **Well it will have to be big enough for all of us, (turning to Keith) we can't just get a place for ourselves, it wouldn't be right, if we get a place, we all stay there until this is over

**Wallace:** Seriously, all of us (Wallace pointing around the room) living together

**Veronica:** I think we can manage, and if it keeps us safe I am all for it, I don't want any of you all to get hurt

**Dick:** Even me?

**Veronica:** _(chuckling)_ Yes Dick, even you (Dick smiles as everyone else laughs).

**Mac:** This is all fine and good for us all to be safe, but what about our families. My parents and my brother Ryan need to be safe too.

**Wallace: **Yeah what about my mom and Darryl?

**Keith:** If you all get a place together, and agree to hiring security then we can use our resources in the department to watch out for your guys families.

**Logan:** If everyone agrees, I say let's do it, and do it today.

**Everyone agreed and Logan made arrangements to see a real estate agent Dick recommended in the morning as well as a security firm Keith says is the best in the business, to set things up. In the meantime, Parker and Mac were gonna stay at Veronica's house, while Logan, and Dick were gonna stay at Wallace's. This would make ensuring everyone's safety easier for the night. Logan didn't like being away from Veronica knowing she was in danger but knowing Keith was there made him feel better. Dick drove Mac and Parker to campus in his truck to get the things they would need for the night, then headed to the Grande where Wallace, Veronica and Logan were waiting for them to load up what Dick and Logan needed. **

**Wallace:** So I see you two are back together

**Logan:** _(smirking)_ Was there ever any doubt

**Wallace:**_ (smirking)_ yeah, _(with that Logan and Veronica frown, and Wallace laughs)_ for like 5 seconds. _(Logan and Veronica smile at each other and Wallace rolls his eyes)_ So, if you all are gonna crash at my place I am hoping your gaming systems are coming with, I could use a little video game relaxation

**Logan:** I think we can arrange that, in fact I am sure Dick wouldn't go if the game systems didn't

**Wallace:** Is that so, _(smirking)_ maybe we should leave them here then. _(With that Logan and Veronica turned to Wallace and frowned)_ relax guys, _(chuckling)_ I am kidding.

**Veronica glared at Wallace, who shrugged. The three of them began packing up the things they thought they needed. About a half hour later Dick, Mac and Parker arrived and began helping pack things up. Within an hour everything the boys would need was ready to be loaded into Logan's Xterra. After loading up, everyone drove back to the Mars residence to help the girls unload their things out of Dick's truck. Dick agreed to leave his truck here so the boys could all drive together to Wallace's. Dick and Wallace got into the Xterra, and waited for Logan to say goodnight to Veronica.**

**Logan:** _(pulling Veronica into him, he looks down at her)_ I am gonna miss you.

**Veronica:** _(smiling)_ I am gonna miss you too

**Logan:** You sure you don't want us to stay until your dad gets here.

**Veronica:** No, Sachs is parked over their in an unmarked car watching the apartment, we will be fine, you all need to go and get settled. We will be fine, dad already called and said he is on his way.

**Logan:** Ok, _(pausing)_ so you wanna come and help house hunt tomorrow. I am thinking you should have a say

**Veronica:** _(smiling)_ I would like to come with you and look, maybe we should all go. After all we are all going to be staying there.

**Logan:** Well you talk it over with the girls, and I will talk it over with the guys see if it is possible. We still have finals starting Monday to worry about, I know we all have to have some time to study.

**Veronica:** Well if we can find a place and we can be in by the weekend, we can have time to study for finals

**Logan:** Sounds good. _(Logan reaches down and kisses Veronica on the lips softly, then the forehead)_ Maybe we can have some time for other things too, _(he kisses her again on the lips)_

**Veronica:** _(grinning)_ maybe, if you are good

**Logan:** _(chuckling)_ Is that a requirement?

**Veronica:** It is, _(reaching up on her tiptoes she kisses him gently) _

**Dick:** You guys done yet, we ain't got all night

**Veronica:** (angrily) Shut up Dick, (Dick shrugs, and then sticks out his tongue) very mature Dick, Very mature, (Dick, and Logan both laugh)

**Logan:** I will be right there guys, _(he reached down and pulls Veronica up to him and plants a huge kiss on her) _I got to go, I will call you when we get to Wallace's

**Veronica:** Ok, _(she kisses him)_ you better. _(With that Logan gives her a salute and head off, when Veronica remembers something) _Wait!

**Logan:** _(confused) _What is it?

**Veronica:** We didn't check the trucks after we left the Grande, we should before you guys head out.

**Logan:** _(concerned)_ yes we should

**Veronica runs up to the apartment and grabs the machine that checks for bugs, cameras, trackers, anything that could have a person, hearing them, seeing them or even monitoring them. She checks Dick's truck first and it is clean, then she checks Logan's and it is clean as well. **

**Veronica:** Ok all clear.

**Logan gets into the truck and rolls down his window, veronica decides they need to be safe rather than being sorry, and hands Logan her machine.**

**Logan:** what is this for?

**Veronica: **You need to check your car when you leave Wallace's tomorrow

**Logan:** _(confused)_ don't you need it

**Veronica:** _(smiling)_ no dad has one I can use

**Logan:** Of course the Mars family is always resourceful, ok, so I will call you when we get to Wallace's _(he reaches through the window and plants a kiss on Veronica's mouth, to which both Dick and Wallace roll their eyes)_

**Veronica:** Ok,_ (to wallace and Dick)_ see you guys later and behave yourself

**Dick:** I am always on my best behavior

**Wallace:** I think that is what worries her, (they all chuckle) but worry not Vee, if they get out of line you know moms, she will whack them upside their heads. (Dick looks concerned as Logan and Veronica laugh at Dick's obvious discomfort)

**Logan rolls up the car window, and waits to pull out until Veronica is in the apartment before they head out to Wallace's. Their arrival at Wallace's is greeted with excitement from Darryl, and the four boys quickly bond over video games before Dick and Logan retire to the apartment next door. Meanwhile, Keith has arrived home, and informed the girls that now that he is home Sachs is headed over to keep an eye on Wallace's place and that Leo is already stationed at Mac's house. Veronica, Parker and Mac quickly get ready for bed and call it a night as all three are exhausted. Keith, has ordered several officers to drive by the apartment through the night just to be safe, and despite the fact that he has all his bases covered, he can't help but shake the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, that something just migh happen in the night when they sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Update

Just wanted to give everyone an update. Due to the Thanksgiving Holiday weekend, I was unable to get the remainder of the next chapter done, however do not fear, it should be up and ready by Tuesday.

Now, I do love all the feedback it has been great. Now I would love some suggestions on how to incorporate Duncan into the story. I am still trying to work his return out, and wether his role should be as a good guy or a bad guy, and I would love input.


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone awoke the next morning, refreshed. At the Fennel House, Alicia made Dick, Logan, and Wallace french toast, ham, and hash browns for breakfast. All of them enjoyed the meal. It was definately a great way to start the day. They disbursed from the table to shower and get ready for the day. Logan and Dick began making calls to several to relators they know hoping to get some info on houses available immediately. Meanwhile at the Mars residence, Keith had cooked the girls breakfast and made Mac the best Veggie omelette she has ever had, while Parker and Veronica had pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns and toast. **

**Keith:** _(cleaning up the dishes)_ So what is the plan today girls, you gonna join the guys on the house hunt. I talked to Alicia this morning and she says the guys were at it early.

**Veronica:** I think so, but Mac and I are going to see Weevil, (turning to Parker) Do you wanna come with us, or do you want us to drop you off at the dorm.

**Parker:** _(thinking)_ Well I don't know Weevil so, (pausing) dropping me off at the dorm is fine. It will give me a chance to pack some things

**Keith:** _(turning to Parker)_ You shouldn't go alone, do you want an officer to go with you, you can come back here when you are done.

**Parker:** _(thinking)_ Well I think that is a good idea, all this is a little overwhelming. It makes me wonder if maybe I should transfer. This is not what I signed up for.

**Veronica:** I am sorry Parker, last thing I wanted was for so many people to be in danger.

**Parker: **It is ok. Not your fault. Piz obviously played us all and dragged some psycho into our lives. No worries, I won't decide anything until after finals.

**Veronica:** Ok. Whatever you decide, for what it is worth, I do hope you decide to say. That being said everything is now settled. Mac and I will go visit Weevil, and then swing back by to pick you up from here, to meet the guys.

**Parker:** Sounds good to me.

**Mac:** Me too, although I wanna go stop by my parents place before we come back here to pick Parker back up. I wanna make sure they are ok, and let them know what is going on

**Veronica:** Of course, I understand completely.

**The girls got dressed and headed out to Hearst. Keith called the sheriff's department and got Deputy Angela Meerschaute, a new deputy to meet the girls on campus. The girls arrived on campus, and met Deputy Meerschaute in the parking lot near Mac and Parker's dorm, so she could escort Parker to her dorm to pack up her things. Veronica and Mac then left campus, to visit Weevil. The twosome arrived and entered through the main entrance of the hospital and made their way up to room 355 to see Weevil. They arrived at Weevil's room, and opened the dorm to find Weevil, with both his arm and leg in a cast and sling, as well as a wrap around his head, and Mrs. Navarro, Weevil's grandma in the chair next to his bed. **

**Veronica:** _(shocked)_ Oh my god, Weevil, I am so sorry, I can't believe this happened

**Weevil:** Yeah well, it did, _(angrily)_ you mind telling me why this happened to me. Why some russian wannabe mobster attacked me and then made threats to you and your moptop boyfriend

**Mrs. Navarro:** _(angrily)_ Eli, you don't talk to women in that tone

**Weevil:** _(sighing)_ Yes Abuela, _(turning to Veronica)_ So go ahead tell me and my grandma why this happened.

**Veronica: **_(sighing)_It may take a while, you up for it.

**Weevil:** I ain't going nowhere chica, lay it on me

**Veronica began explaining the situation to Weevil. Mrs. Navarro listened intently at all Veronica had to say, and she was needless to say in shock. Weevil not so much since he knew some of it, the video, the beat downs Logan handed Piz and Gory but the rest, the rest was news to him. **

**Weevil:** Wow. These guys got some serious balls.

**Veronica:** I dont think they got any balls, they are cowards, using the russian mob syndicate, and Jake Kane's influence

**Weevil:** Speaking of Jake Kane, what is his involvement.

**Mac:** I am still trying to work my computer skills to get that info, we know he is somewhat involved with connections to the Castle, and Piz and Gory's family, but if he is aware of all that has been going on, we don't know

**Veronica:** Well, for all we know, it is just coincidence, we have no connections to him recently with Gorya except for the Castle and well we don't have much on them, we just got to find out, and that is the hard part

**Weevil:** _(sarcastically)_ Well, maybe you all should try asking.

**Veronica:** _(smirking)_ Maybe we should.

**Mac looks at Veronica and smirks at her knowing what exactly she is thinking. The two of them say there good byes and head out leaving Weevil in the care of his grandma who looks very concerned. They leave the hospital and head out to Mac's to check on her family, piling into Mac's beetle, when Veronica's phone rings. It is Logan.**

**Veronica:** _(cheerfully)_ Hello

**Logan:** Hey beautiful.

**Veronica:** Hey yourself, how is everything there at Wallace's

**Logan:** Good, Mrs. Fennel cooked us breakfast, then Dick and I started making some calls. We got a few places we can move into immediately, some of which are quite big enough for all of us. When you all get here we can all go check them out.

**Veronica:** Sounds good. Mac and I are leaving the hospital now.

**Logan:** How is Weevil?

**Veronica:** He is in rough shape, gonna be laid up a while but his grandma was there and she will take good care of him

**Logan:** Yeah she will. Of that I am for sure.

**Veronica:** We are gonna run by Mac's before heading back to my house to pick up Parker she wants in on the house search.

**Logan:** You gonna be ok with all this I mean rooming with Parker after everything. It won't be easy if you guys still have issues

**Veronica:** _(sighing)_ Yes. I am ok with it. It has been crazy, but she was my friend before it all went to hell, and I would like to be her friend again, and her safety is a concern as well. We will talk, I am sure and get it all out. We did some talking already.

**Logan:** _(smirking)_ Ok. Well, Dick and I have been searching all over, using our contacts, and well, there is not much out there for immediate move in, so we may not be able to be stingy

**Veronica:** _(rolling her eyes)_ I figured finding a house for all of us wouldn't be cheap

**Logan:** _(pausing)_ Well, we have five houses on the list for this afternoon so the sooner we start the better

**Veronica:** Well in that case, I got to go, Mac and I just got to her families house

**Logan:** Ok. Let me know when you are on your way here.

**Veronica:** Ok I will.

**Logan: **I love you Veronica

**Veronica:** I love you too.

**Veronica hung up the phone, and got out of the car and headed into Mac's house. Mac informed her family of everything and got her parents blessing for her moving into a house with her friends, although they were concerned with the fact that Mac would be living with boys. Veronica assures the Mackenzie's they have nothing to worry about and with that they girls head out back to the Mars residence to pick up Parker and meet the guys at Wallace's. **

**Meanwhile, at the Kane Estate, the silent alarm has started going off, and Clarence Weidman, head of security there, makes his way outside to check things out, and he finds Gorya Sorokin roaming the grounds.**

**Gorya:** _(pulling out a gun and aiming it at Clarence)_ I am here to see your boss, so unless you want a bullet in your chest you will take me to him

**Clarence:** _(sighing out loud, while chuckling on the inside)_ The gun is really not necessary

**Gorya:** Being I have been trying to get a hold of your boss and he has been ignoring me. _(Clarence cuts Gorya off) _

**Clarence:** Jake has been in Napa visiting his wife the last two days, he only just got home a few hours ago. You were not being ignored, he wasn't here to get your calls to help you, but he is here now so lower the gun, and I will take you inside.

**Gorya:** _(nervously)_ I will lower the gun once I am inside

**Clarence:** _(smiling)_ Fair enough

**With that, Clarence and Gorya made there way inside. Clarence led Gorya to Jake's study. **

**Jake:** _(not looking up from his paperwork)_ Did you check out why the alarm was going off

**Gorya:** _(smirking)_ Oh yes he did, _(pausing)_ How is it going Jake

**Jake:** _(looking up from his papers)_ Gorya, what are you doing here, and why are you holding a gun on my head of security

**Gorya:** _(smirking)_ How else was I gonna guarantee getting in to see you

**Jake:** _(unamused)_ How about knocking on the front door

**With that Clarence made his way out of the study to leave Jake and Gorya to their business. As he heads down the hall out to his security office, he pulls out his phone, and makes a call. Back in the study Jake and Gorya are discussing what has happened. **

**Gorya:** We have some serious problems Jake. Our plan, is about to go up in smoke.

**Jake:** _(confused)_ What do you mean?

**Gorya:** Well for one, Keith Mars is sheriff again, how that happened well, that is on you.

**Jake:** Yes well, I can't do nothing about that

**Gorya:** _(surprised) _Really, as powerful as you are, I doubt that

**Jake:** Just because he is sheriff again doesn't mean we can't continue with our plans

**Gorya:** Really. Well our plans have taken a hit in the last few days.

**Jake:** _(angrily)_ Oh really, how so.

**Gorya:** Well first off, our revenge plan against Logan Echolls didn't go as planned. Once Veronica learned about what Piz and I did she dumped Piz and had him arrested. Now, I have got a warrant out for my arrest for my part in the revenge plan, and Veronica is back with Logan.

**Jake:** _(shocked)_ What!

**Gorya:** It appears that Keith Mars is not taking chances. Veronica and none of her friends are ever alone, officers are watching there homes, they are being very cautious.

**Jake:** This is not good. However, nothing we can't handle.

**Gorya:** I am not sure about that. It is just a matter of time before Piz and I are connected to you. I think you under estimated Keith and Veronica Mars. Your plan to rid them of Neptune is in danger of failing.

**Jake:** _(smirking)_ So maybe it is time to tweak our plan a bit, so the Mars family doesn't know what is about to hit them

**Jake and Gorya begin talking strategy. They get a plan in place, a plan which will take shape tonight. Unknown to them, Clarence is outside the door listening in on them. A few minutes later, Clarence walks away once again pulling out his phone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Veronica, and Mac, pick up Parker from the Mars residence and head out to Wallace's. When they arrive Mrs. Fennel lets them in and they find Logan and Dick on their phones, while typing away on their laptops at the same time, and Wallace and Darryl playing video games. Darryl sees the girls arrive, and runs and hugs Veronica, and Wallace soon joins them. Logan and DIck look up at ht egirls and smile, but continue to work. Wallace lets the girls know they found 6 homes that meets the criteria they were looking for and made appointments to see all of them. Now the guys are looking through a list of security firms, that Logan's mom, and Dick's dad used to use. After about ten minutes both boys are off their computers and phones. **

**Logan:** _(getting up from his seat)_ Ladies, we got a top notch security firm to work with us, and they will start ASAP. I have given them the address here, where they will meet us, and we will go over all the details and Dick is going to sign the contract.

**Veronica:** _(confused) _Why Dick.

**Dick:** Well Ronnie, it is to ensure that if anyone investigates the security firm we hired, they won't be able to trace it to back to you or Logan, although the actual contract will be with a alias, and the company is willing to do what we need, and they used to secure properties for my dad, as well as act as security for Logan's mom when she traveled.

**Logan:** Dick is going to cover the costs of the security, while I am going to cover the cost of the house.

**Parker:** You guys can afford that, (everyone looks at her a little shocked) oh my bad, of course you can, (everyone laughs), I forgot who I was talking to.

**Logan:** The man in charge, Bryan Salinas is a former navy seal and runs a very efficent business, and he will be the one meeting us and he will be here in about an hour, sp we need to be ready. (turning to Mrs. Fennel) Mrs. Fennel, do think we can use the vacant apartment for the meeting?

**Alicia:** Of course Logan.

**Logan:** Great.

**Logan fills everyone in on the houses they found, showing them photos of each. Wallace, is unsure about living with them and leaving his mom and Darryl, but is reassured when his mom says keith enlisted two of the new deputies looking for residence, to rent out the apartment so she, and Darryl will be fine. Logan assures Wallace, that his mom's home will also be under the protection from the security company, which relaxes him even more. The girls look at the pictures of the houses the boys found, and all agree seeing them in person would be better, but they all looked good. A little while later, Bryan Salinas, and his security detail have arrived at the Fennel home. Dick and Logan make their way to the door to greet him.**

**Bryan: **(shaking Dick's hand, then Logan's) Dick, Logan good to see you boys again, wish it was under better circumstances.

**Dick:** So do we, thanks for meeting with us.

**Bryan:** So you told me over the phone this would be an extensive detail.

**Logan:** Yes. We need four homes total, _(with that veronica clears her throat, and raises her eyebrow at Logan who smiles)_ and one business, as well as all our vehicles, with the most state of the art security systems installed, and we also need everyone living in the home we all plan on moving into, with around the clock security detail.

**Bryan:** That can be done. Do you know how long you will need this service.

**Dick:** Until we are sure the threat is over

**Bryan nods, and the boys start going over all the plans with the former Navy Seal. After about anhour they have all the details worked out and they are prepared to get to work. **

**Logan:** We hope that we will know where we are going to live in the next day or two. In the meantime, everyone in need of protection will be staying at all the residences that you by the end of the day will already be protecting

**Bryan:** I understand. We should have all of the residences you have asked for set up in about 4 hours.

**Dick:** Wow, I thought it would take longer.

**Bryan:** We are very efficent. Now are you all gonna need round the clock detail today.

**Logan:** Yes, we are going out to look at some houses, and would like to make sure we do it in peace, and maybe they could give us some ideas on which place might best suit the security

**Bryan:** That can be arranged. Why don't you all wait here, I can get this set up and have some of my guys meet up here to start the detail.

**Dick:** Sounds good to me, (Logan nods) thanks for doing this, we both appreciate it

**Bryan:** For you boys, anything. Well I am gonna get everything started, we will begin here, and if we can have the addresses of the other places, including the business you want done, we will get it all set.

**Bryan began to get to work, starting with the security systems on Mrs. Fennels's car, Dick's truck, Mac's car, then an hour later the house was fully secured. Bryan explained everything to Mrs. Fennel, and Wallace, and then left to go to the Mackenzie's home. Mac had called them and told them because of the issues they previously talked about, they were gonna be getting a new security system installed, not only in the home, but with their vehicles. They agreed, and understood, knowing the situation which Mac was relieved about. Veronica had called her dad, telling him that the security firm Logan and Dick found and hired were gonna secure their home, cars, and Mars Investigations, which Keith thought was a good idea. The security detail arrived just as the group was about ready to head out. The agreed to take 2 cars, with Logan, Wallace and Dick going in Dick's truck, and Parker, Veronica and Mac going in Mac's car, and the detail unit was given all the information as to where they were going, and they were off. They made their way to each of the first three houses on the list, with none of them being what they thought they would be. The fourth house the boys like but conceded that being on the beach made it harder for them to have the security they were looking for. The fifth house was in the 09 zip and was the most ideal, at least according to Dick and Logan. First, it was the one house that they found that they could close on and be in immediately. Second, it was fully furnished except for the bedrooms, and was the biggest by far, with 7 bedrooms, and 5 bathrooms, and that didn't include the 2 Bedrooms, and one bathroom in the pool house, so not only did everyone have a room, but their were guest rooms, in case someone else needed to stay with them, and their was a huge kitchen and dining room area, a nicely sized living room, as well as a family room, den, library, and a state of the art game room. There was also a private beach at the end of the dead end road, the boys thought was ideal for surfing. Surprisingly the girls loved it, claiming it was perfect, and when they seen the price they were shocked it was going for so cheap, and by cheap, they meant cheap. The house was at it's peaked valued at 22 million dollars, was only going for 2.2 million, which everyone thought was the best price they were gonna get for any of the houses. With everyone agreeing this was the house they wanted, Logan informed the real estate agent of their decision and, she agreed to head back to the office and begin drawing up the paperwork, and asked Logan to meet her tomorrow to finalize the deal which would allow them to close immediately. Bryan's security guys made it clear to Logan, that this house of all they had seen would be the easiest to secure, and that there would be no problem in getting it done once they were able to get begin working, as it would take an hour tops. With that Logan contacted Bryan before they left the property with the address, letting him know they would be closing tomorrow, and he would call him as soon as he got the keys. Everyone headed out, making their way to the Mars residence. When they arrived Bryan was just finishing up on Keith and Veronica's vehicles, before heading out with Keith to Mars Investigations. **

**Keith:** So I hear you all found a place.

**Veronica:** _(excitedly)_ We did, and dad it is perfect for all of us, and then some.

**Parker:** _(happily)_ We get the keys tomorrow.

**Keith:** Really?

**Logan:**_ (wrapping his arms around Veronica's waist)_ Yes. It is fully furnished except the bedrooms, so we are gonna go see what we can do about getting that taken care of

**Veronica:** Well if we are gonna do that we better get going, so we can make sure it is delivered when we want.

**Keith:** Before you go, I need to know the arrangements for tonight.

**Veronica:** Well, Dick and Logan are staying at Wallace's again, Parker is staying at Mac's and I am gonna be home, having some quality time with you daddy-o

**Keith:** Alright. Well make sure if I am not here you are not alone.

**Veronica:** No worries dad, really. (Their conversation is interupted by Keiths phone)

**Keith:** Sorry Honey, I got to get this, it is the station

**Keith heads into his room to take the call, and the group waits for Keith to return before heading out. When Keith reappeared he had a distressed look on his face. **

**Veronica:** _(concerned)_ Dad, is everything ok

**Keith:** No. Someone broke in and set fire to Logan and Dick's suite at the Grande.

**Logan:** _(shocked)_ What. Holy cow.

**Dick:** Wow. Good thing we got all our stuff we needed out yesterday.

**Keith:** Did you guys have anything else of importance there

**Logan:** Not me, although all my important papers are in the safe there, which after today I am getting them out of there.

**Dick:** I actually took most of my stuff to the Pi Sig House, so there shouldn't be anything.

**Keith:** Well I am heading there now, just got to change into my uniform, and head out, _(turning to Veronica)_, you should go to Wallace's until I am finished, you shouldn't be here alone.

**Veronica:** _(hugging Keith)_ Ok dad. _(Keith heads to change)_

**Logan:** _(pulling Veronica into a hug)_ Wow, I can't believe it. why would they do that, I mean really.

**Veronica:** _(looking up at Logan)_ Well, think about it, it was the only place not protected by Balboa County's finest.

**Dick:** That is true Ronnie, but when they broke in, wouldn't they see all our stuff gone

**Veronica:** Who knows, but this can't be good.

**Logan:** At least we know who is responsible

**Dick:** Do we? We don't know where this Gory guy is, Piz is out on bail, and maybe helping him, and if Jake is a part of all of this, we don't know who else he has involved.

**Veronica:** _(sighing)_ Dick is right, we don't know for sure, but I am sure the Grande has security footage dad can look at. We will know then, _(Dick and Logan both nod)_

**Logan:** _(kissing Veronica on the forehead)_ No worries babe, tomorrow at this time we will be safe and sound in our new home.

**Keith:** _(exiting his room)_ Dick, I think you should let Wallace drive your truck over to your place, that way I can drop you and Logan off there, and pick up Veronica to bring her home.

**Dick:** Yes sir.

**Keith:** _(to Veronica)_ I am going to take Logan and Dick with me to the Grande. I will call when I am done, to let you know I am on my way, I will drop the boys off, then pick you up

**Veronica:** Ok dad, _(hugging him tightly)_ be careful

**Keith:** I will, you be careful too.

**Veronica:** I will be dad, we got our round the clock protection, remember.

**Keith:** _(smiling)_ ok boys let's go _(with that he heads out the door with Dick behind him)_

**Logan:** I will call you if we learn anything,_ (he leans down and lisses Veronica chastly on the lips) _

**Veronica:** You be careful too, I don't wanna lose you, after I just got you back

**Logan:** You won't, I am not going anywhere for a long time

**Veronica:** Good now go before my dad comes back up her with his gun drawn

**Logan:** Ok, you be careful yourself got me.

**Veronica:** (pulling him down to her lips she kisses him) Of course.

**Logan heads out, and joins Keith, and Dick, and they head off towards to Grande, while Mac and Parker head out for Mac's place, and Veronica and Wallace, make their way to Wallace's. As they pull out, their security detail in tow, and angry Piz and Gory watch. When the cars are out of sight, they exit the car, and make their way to the trunk, pulling out several gas cans, and make their way up to the Mars apartment, pouring gas from the gas cans, behind them, all the way to the Mars Apartment, and douse the door, with gas, then make their way back the way they came. . The are now in the main area of the complex. Piz pulls out a pack of matched from his pocket, and lights a match then puts that match inside the pack setting it ablaze, and then throws it down to the ground, sending fire up the stairs to the second floor, and then Gory throw several molotov cocktails through the windows of the Mars residence, causing several explosions. Residence of the apartments, have started trying to exit their apartments, seeing the fire they start yelling and screaming, as they try to put out the fire. At that moment, Piz and Gory calmly make their way back across the parking lot and into their car, and drive away smiling at each other, as the Sunset Cliff apartments are engulfed in flames. **


	10. Chapter 10

Just a update for everyone. My computer recently crashed and with the holidays I wasn't able to get it fixed until this past Friday. I have been working and should have an update for this story by weeks end.


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATE: WELL AFTER MY LAST UPDATE I HAD MY COMPUTER COMPLETELY CRASH SO I HAD TO WAIT TIL I GOT MY NEW ONE TO WORK ON THE REST OF THIS STORY. WELL I GOT A NEW LAP TOP SO THIS STORY IS READY TO PROCEED. **

**As Keith, Dick, and Logan arrived at the Neptune Grand, firetrucks pull away lights and sirens blazing. The three of them look at each other wondering what the hell is going on. They exit Keith's vehicle and walk over to speak with Sacks.**

**Keith:** Sacks, _(Sacks turns to see Keith walking toward him)_ those firetrucks were leaving in a hurry. What is going on, I thought the fire was here.

**Sacks:** _(sighing sadly)_ You don't know.

**Keith:** Know what?

**Sachs:** There is another fire blazing tonight in Neptune.

**Keith:** Oh really?

**Sachs:**_ (nervously stalling)_ Yeah, umm, I am surprised you didn't here the call on your car radio.

**Keith:** I was talking to the boys on the way over about everything that has been going on, I turned the radio down. Now what is going on.

**Sachs:** _(sighing out loud which catches the three men's eyes. Damn he thought, I don't wanna be the one to tell you)_ Well sheriff, the firefighters are headed to your apartment building. The Sunset Cliff Apartments are on fire.

**Logan:** _(shocked)_ What, You got to be fucking kidding me.

**Keith:** _(angrily)_ Logan, please

**Logan:** (sighing) Sorry. Got to work on that.

**Dick:** _(laughing)_ Yeah you do.

**Logan:** _(looking angrily at his friend)_ Not now Dick.

**Sachs:** I don't know all the details just what I got over the radio. Seems there were several explosions, and then the whole second floor was engulfed in flames.

**Keith:** _(concerned)_ Logan, Call Veronica, make sure all is well with her and Wallace, and then let her know what is going on, and tell her she is not under any circumstances to return to the apartment. Tell her to stay at Wallace's no matter what til we get there.

**Logan:** _(nodding his head)_ Yes sir.

**Logan walked away to call Veronica. Dick looked worried, and Keith could tell he had something to say. **

**Keith:** _(smirking)_ Dick, something on your mind.

**Dick:** We have been gone all of what 20 minutes tops, they had to have been waiting for us to leave.

**Sachs:** _(confused)_ Who was waiting for you to leave?

**Keith:** Dick we don't know for sure it was them, it could of been anyone.

**Sachs:** _(still confused)_ Who?

**Dick:** _(rolling his eyes)_ Please Sheriff, I may be a little slow sometimes but I think any idiot can figure out who did this, and you know it. I mean come on, we know it was them, who else could it of been. It is not a coincidence sir, that our suite here, and your apartment go up in flames all in one night

**Keith:** _(sighing)_ While I agree with you, I prefer to let the authorities find out for sure, I mean as you mentioned before, there are alot of people out there with a vendetta against Logan, Veronica, and even me. I guess we can take comfort in the fact whoever did this that they waited for us all to leave

**Sacks:** _(interupting still confused)_ That is good, I think. Although I am not quite sure I follow. But while I am glad that no one was home at your place, that can't be said for the others in the apartment complex

**Keith:** _(sighing)_ I know Sachs, lets see what we can find out, who we got on the scene.

**Sachs:** I had Deputy Lyons, and Deputy Shielhaus go once the call came in

**Keith:** Well let's radio them and see if they have arrived and get some info, then you can fill me in on what went down here.

**Logan had feverishly dialed Veronica only to get her voice mail. He started to worry when after three tries he still couldn't reach her so he called Bryan explained the situation and asked if he could contact the security detail to make sure everyone left the apartment ok. Bryan contacted the detail while still on the phone with Logan and learned everyone was fine, and arriving at Wallace's, and Logan tells them that Veronica's father wants her to not go back to the apartment under any circumstances and asked that they ensure she doesn't. They agree and tell Logan they will have Veronica call him back immediately. The security guys, inform Veronica and the Fennel's once they are all inside of the situation. Veronica not realizing her phone was turned off, turns it on and immediately calls Logan. **

**Veronica:**_ (frantically)_Oh My god Logan, I am so sorry, I didn't realize my phone was off. _(sighing)_ I can't believe they torched my apartment building.

**Logan:** I know, These two got some balls. Setting fire to not only the Grande, but the sherriff's apartment.

**Veronica:** Yeah I know. God do I know how to pick em or what _(chuckling trying to lighten the mood) _

**Logan:** _(unamused)_ Veronica.

**Veronica:** I know, I know. This has been one hell of a crazy week. (sighing) Does anyone know yet if anyone was hurt, any of our neighbors.

**Logan:** I am not sure, but your dad is talking with Sachs now, let me walk over and see if there is any news.

**Veronica:** Ok. _(sighing)_ I am glad Alicia agreed to allow Back-Up to come along with me while I waited at her place for dad, Logan he could of been killed.

**Logan: **We all cold of been, if they decided to set it ablaze, while we were still there.

**Veronica:** (holding back sobs) I know.

**Logan walked over to Keith who was talking with Sachs. He knew by her voice that Veronica was shaken, and that talking with her dad would help ease her somewhat. **

**Logan:** _(clearing his throat)_ I am sorry to interupt,_ (pausing)_ but I got Veronica on the phone, she is fine but a little shaken at the news, and wants to know if there is any word about the fire at the apartment, and if everyone is ok

**Keith:**_ (taking a deep breath, he reaches out his hand for Logan to give him the phone, which Logan does) _Veronica honey.

**Veronica:**_ (crying into the phone)_ Dad, I can't believe it, our home is gone.

**Keith:** Veronica, everything is gonna be ok, we will be ok. You are moving in with all your friends, and I am sure I can find something while we figure everything out

**Veronica:** _(sobbing a little)_ I know dad, I just, I just am getting a little freaked out. I mean first the Grande, then our apartment, it makes me wonder how far are they willing to go, and if anyone is off limits

**Keith:** I know honey, I know. I share your concern, but there isn't much more we can do, as we got officers posted outside everyone's house, and the security detail is around the clock.

**Veronica:** I know dad, it's just _(pausing Veronica takes a deep breath)_ Dad, do you know if everyone at the apartments are ok.

**Keith:** Yes Veronica, Sachs and I just got done talking with officers on the scene, everyone is ok, all are accounted for

**Veronica:** _(letting out a deep breath she was holding in)_ Thank God.

**Keith:** Veronica, I want you to stay at Wallace's tonight. I will drop Logan and Dick off once we are done here, but with all that is going on tonight I will be working all night.

**Veronica:** Ok dad. I am sure it won't be a problem.

**Keith:** _(smirking)_ I expect you and Logan to behave yourselves.

**Veronica:** _(shocked)_ Dad

**Keith:** _(sternly)_ Veronica, I mean it

**Veronica:** _(chuckling)_ Dad, relax. I am pretty sure Alicia will ensure we do

**Keith:** I know, I know. Ok I am gonna let you get back on with Logan, so I can get things going here. I will be by once we are done. I love you

**Veronica:** Love you too dad.

**Logan had walked over to Dick after giving Keith the phone so he and Veronica had some privacy. **

**Logan: **Hey man, this is so messed up.

**Dick:** You ain't lying, _(pausing)_ is Ronnie ok?

**Logan:** A little shaken about the news her home is gone, but I am sure once she talks to her dad she will be ok. I think her dad is gonna have her stay at Wallace's tonight.

**Dick:** Ugggg really, _(Logan looks at Dick and rolls his eyes)_ just keep your make out sessions to yourself

**A few moments later, Keith walked over to the boys and Keith handed Logan the phone**

**Keith:** I am gonna head up to the room, I expect you two up in 5 minutes.

**Logan:** Ok. Not a problem.

**Dick:** I will go up with you Sheriff. I hate hearing him get all mushy on the phone with Ronnie.

**Keith:** _(chuckling)_ Ok, then why do you listen

**Dick just shrugs as Keith lets out a small laugh, and they make there way through the enterance of the Grande. Logan just smiles and shakes his head. Leave it to Dick to lighten up a dark situation**

**Logan:** Veronica. I only got a few minutes then I got to head up.

**Veronica:** I know. The sooner you get done there the sooner I can see you and my dad are ok for myself

**Logan:** Same here. So you listen to what you dad says, you stay at Wallace's and don't leave no matter what.

**Veronica:** I will, I promise.

**Logan:** Ok. I love you

**Veronica:** Love you too.

**With that Veronica hung up with Logan and headed to talk to Alicia about everything that was going on. Alicia agreed to let Veronica stay but in there apartment not the one that Logan and Dick were staying in, to which Veronica of course agreed to. Veronica called Mac and Parker to let them know what was going on. They were shocked and a little frightened, but felt ok being at Mac's because of the security. Logan meanwhile headed up and met Dick and Keith at the penthouse suite. The whole floor was covered in black soot and the halls smelled like gasoline. The suite was a total loss. Logan looked dismayed and shocked at the place that he use to call home. The boys moved through the suite quickly detailing everything to Keith. Within an hour they were done, and headed out. Keith decided on the way to Wallace's to stop off and see what was going on with the fire at the apartments. Keith was shocked at he pulled up to see barely anything left of the place he and Veronica had called home. Logan and Dick sat in the car in shock. As Keith got out they couldn't look away from the burning building and the smoke. The saw some of the neighbors huddled up, tears in their eyes and falling down their cheeks. Logan got out first after Keith, he could smell the gasoline, the smoke, and it was a strong smell, that made his eyes water. He shook his head, and looked to the ground, just as Dick had appeared out of the car, to pat him on his back. Keith talked to some of the neighbors, and then the firefighters before heading over to talk to his deputies. Within a few minutes he was back at the car, and the three of them said nothing as they head out on there way to the Fennel home. When they pulled into the drive way, Veronica came running out to first hug her dad, then Logan. **

**Dick:**_ (faux shock)_ What! No hug for me

**Logan:** _(smirking)_ No, get your own girlfriend

**Logan grabbed Veronica up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Dick rolled his eyes and walked right past them into the apartment. Keith is close behind shaking his head at the blond boys antics. Dick and Keith enter the house. Alicia informs Keith she has decided to let Wallace, Dick and Logan share the vacant apartment tonight, so Veronica can have Wallace's room. A few minutes later, Logan and Veronica enter. **

**Keith:** I expect you two _(pointing to Logan and Veronica)_ to be on your best behavior

**Veronica:** Come on dad, you think we wouldn't be

**Alicia:** _(chuckling)_ Relax Keith they will fine, _(sternly)_ I will keep them in line

**Logan:** _(laughing)_ No worries Sheriff, Ms. Fennel is scarier than you

**Keith:** _(looking a bit sad at Logan's statement)_ Really.

**Alicia:**_ (laughing)_ Mom's usually are

**With that everyone gathered in the kitchen to get an update on everything that has been going on. The group discusses everything going forward, and then Keith heads out for the night. As he drives back to the sheriff's department, his phone rings. Unknown caller. Keith decided to anser it. **

**Keith:** Sheriff Mars.

**Clarence:** Sheriff, Clarence Weidman here.

**Keith:** How did you get this number, _(pausing)_ nevermind, what do you want

**Clarence:** We need to meet, immediately

**Keith:** Oh we do, do we now

**Clarence:** Yes we do, _(hesitating)_, and I think you know why

**Keith:** _(sighing)_, ok when and where

**With that Keith makes his way to the location Clarence has asked him to meet him, knowing if anything goes wrong he has the security firm Dick and Logan hired watching his every move**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rewind: Piz and Gory team up to destroy Logan's car. Piz and Veronica break up, Logan and Veronica reconnect, and everyone they love is in danger. The friends decide to get a security detail to keep everyone safe. They all agree to move into a house together. The Sunset Cliff Apartments burn to the ground, and Clarence Weidman is about to change everything.**

**It was early the next morning when an exhausted Keith arrived at The Fennel's house to find Alicia enjoying a cup of coffee on the front porch. **

**Alicia:** _(chuckling)_ Wow! You look like hell. Wanna cup of coffee

**Keith:**_ (sighing)_ Yes please, and thank you

**Alicia:** Your welcome, _(motioning to the chair next to hers)_ please sit down, I will go grab that coffee.

**Alicia made her way into the house and poured a fresh cup of coffee for Keith and refilled her now empty cup, then left the kitchen to rejoin Keith outside. **

**Alicia:** The kids are quite worried that this will not end any time soon

**Keith:** Well if Jake Kane has his way it won't until he runs Veronica and I out of town.

**Alicia:** Oh? I knew he was involved, (hesitating) but he is behind it all

**Keith:** Yes. I had a meeting with his Head of Security this morning.

**Alicia:**_ (confused)_ Clarence Weidman

**Keith:** Yes. It seems while Clarence is loyal to the Kane Software, he is only loyal to certain members of the family, and let's just say, he warned me of what Jake has planned, at Duncan's request.

**Alicia:** _(shocked)_ Duncan, as in Duncan Kane. The young man Veronica used to date, who went on the run with his daughter.

**Keith:** Yes.

**Alicia:** _(confused)_ So...what does this all mean

**Keith:** It means for now we are a step ahead.

_**Flashback Earlier In the Morning, Camelot Motel**_

**Keith knocks on the door of room 215 of the Camelot Motel. He can't believe he agreed to meet with Weidman, but he was curious what he knew of what was going on. The door opens, with a desheveled Weidman answering the door.**

**Keith:** _(sarcastically)_ Not sure I wanna know what you were doing before I got here, but I am here now so let;s get down to business.

**Weidman:** _(rolling his eyes)_ Come in please.

**Keith:** So what is it you think you can help me in regards to what has been going on with Veronica and why should i trust you, especially since it appears Jake Kane is involved.

**Weidman:** I may be the head of secureity at Kane Software but when I was hired on, my job was to keep the Kane children safe, while allowing them the freedoms that kids deserved. My loyalties have always been to the Kane children first and foremost. _(pausing as Keith looks at him with skepticism)_ I failed Lily. I didn't keep track of her and her movements like I should of and she wound up in the clutches of a mad man, and so many people suffered, even more so after I helped cover up her death at the Kane's request. Had I done the right thing, maybe things would be different now for everyone, including Lily who might still be here. _(Pausing, taking a deep breath_), I failed Duncan, because I allowed Jake and Celeste to manipulate his mind with drugs to forget the day Lily died. Had they not done that maybe things would have taken a different turn. He was not the same after that. He struggled with the lies Celeste put in his mind, about Veronica being his sister. I knew they were lies, but I didn't do right by him, and let him believe what they wanted.

**Keith:** Weidman, what does this have to do with the here and now.

**Weidman:** _(he continues without acknowledging Keith question)_ When Duncan started dating Meg, I was asked to look into her and her family. The Manning's were crazy, but they were well respected in Neptune, so I let it be. Had I done something, maybe Meg would not of kept quiet about her pregnancy and things could of turned out so different. If he had known, I know Duncan would have done anything to preotect her and his child. Veronica knew, what the Mannings were like. That is why I assume that she helped Duncan. (Keith looks concerned) Relax Keith, your daughter's role in Duncan's fleeing the country will never come to light

**Keith:** Does Jake know she helped Duncan flee the country.

**Weidman:** He knows everything, which is why he is hell beant on destroying Veronica, and relishing in taking you out in the process. He is aware that Veronica knew about the Mannings, that she helped Duncan escape. It is why he is hell bent on making sure Veronica is never happy, because in his mind, Duncan, being on the run with Lily, is never gonna be happy, and he puts that on Veronica.

**Keith:** So I assume that is why he has Gory Sorokin, and Piz Piznarski running wild in Neptune.

**Weidman:** Yes. Jake is hell bent on driving you and Veronica out of Neptune forever, and until that happens, everyone the two of you care about are in danger. Last night was just the start. He has big plans, plans that I can't condone. Plans that the Kane Heir can't condone either.

**Keith:** (cofused) What does that mean? When you say the Kane Heir, (Weidman cuts him off)

**Weidman: **I have been in contact with Duncan regularly since he left.

**Keith:** (shocked) What!.

**Weidman:** I let him down to many times in the past, I can't do it again. I do whatever he needs me to do, to help him and Lily stay safe on the run. I have been trying to get as much dirt on the Manning's that I can, but they are very well connected themselves and it hasn't been as easy. Before they had there guard down no concern that they would be found out, but now Jake is on them hard trying to find anything they can, and they know it, making it harder for me to get what I need to bring him home.

**Keith:** Do you keep him informed about everything that has gone in Neptune, I will assume that you have kept him up to date as to what has gone on with Veronica since he left as well.

**Weidman:** Yes. At first I refused, but then when Aaron's trial started,_ (Keith nods his head)_, let's just say he is well aware of everything that has happened since he left, I have made sure of that. It seems to keep him focused.

**Keith:** _(curiously) _How does he feel about it all

**Weidman:** Honestly, I don't know. I never asked him how he felt about the things that were going on, however, he was not thrilled Veronica moved on.

**Keith:** Moved on in general, or moved on with Logan.

**Weidman:** Both. Duncan had wanted Veronica to go with him, he wanted her to be Lily's mother, and when she refused he was hurt but understood her reasons. He thought for sure after graduation she would come to find him, even more so after he heard about everything that went down with the Casablancas boy. He thought she would run as far away from Neptune as she could. He was extremely saddened when she didn't and was crushed when he learned she was back with Logan.

**Keith:** He knows about what has been going on recently I assume.

**Weidman:** Yes. He saw the video of her online and was livid, asked how it happened, asked me to find out who did it. Needless to say, when he learned one of his dad protege's from the Castle was involved he was not thrilled. He asked me to keep him informed, tell him everything. So when everything went to hell when Gory and Piz smashed up Logan's car, and the dots were connected, he wanted to find out everything.

**Keith:** What have you told him.

**Weidman:** Exactly what I am about to tell you. Jake blames Veronica for Duncan leaving, says she convinced him to go, so she needs to go too..

**Keith:** Just get to it Weidman, what does Jake have planned.

**Weidman:** First you must understand, that the first part of the plan that was set in motion, I tried to stop last night, but Gory and Piz struck unexpectantly at the Neptune Grand, something that wasn't in Jake's plan. By the time I got to the Grand, they were gone, and I made it to late to your apartment to keep them from torching it.

**Keith:** _(nodding)_ So what is the plan now going forward, since the first part of the plan has already been done..

**Weidman:** They plan on destroying everyone who helps Veronica,_ (pausing)_ and Logan I guess, since the boys seem to have him in there sights as well. The Fennel's are next on the hit list, Jake plans on making Wallace, and Alicia pay for Veronica and yours friendship with them.

**Keith:**_ (a little worried)_ How is he gonna do that.

**Weidman:** Alicia will be fired from Kane Software today when she gets to work, and Wallace will be set up, accused of cheating on his final exams, thus getting him expelled from Hearst and he will not be allowed to return in the fall, no I take that back, he will not be able to return EVER.

**Keith:** _(shocked)_ Oh my god.

**Weidman:** Then he will go after Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie, and her family. Her computer skills are very rare, and he plans on setting her up, as well as her father, since both are easy marks.

**Keith:** _(shaking his head)_ You can't be serious.

**Weidman:** Afraid I am. He is gonna set it up where it appears Mac hacks into First Federal Bank of Neptune transferring money from several prominent Neptune residents accounts to off shore accounts in the Caymans. He is also gonna set up her father for drug trafficking. He will be able to use his car dealership as a means, since SamMackenzie does do alot of business across the border into Mexico.

**Keith:** Jesus.

**Weidman:** Right now, as of this moment, this is the only part of the plan set in motion. I know he plans on more once this part is complete, but that only works out, if Gory and Piz can keep themselves out of the hands of the authorites, _(he hands Keith a few pieces of paper)_. He is using other contacts to help in his plans. These are the names of those I know he has contacted to help him

**Keith:**_ (looking at the list)_ Wow.

**Weidman:** I am going to assume you called in the FBI

**Keith:** Yes. I did

**Weidman:** Good._ (Weidman pulls out another piece of paper)_ Jake has connections in the FBI, here are a list of the names of those he has worked with in the past. If they are on that list they can't be trusted.

**Keith:** This will help, I will be meeting with the FBI today.

**Weidman:** I am trying to do what Duncan has asked me to. I can only do so much. I am sending my wife and children out of the country, to visit relatives in Jamaica. It will allow me to work on getting more info without putting them at risk, because if Jake finds out I am helping you, they will be in danger.

**Keith:** I understand.

**Weidman:** As of right now, I don't have an exact location as to where Gory and Piz are hiding out. Jake has quite a few properties around the area. If I learn of there location, I will contact you. (Weidman pulls out a burn phone) We will communicate via several burn phones. I think it is the safest way if I need to contact you.

**Keith:** I understand, and I agree.

**Weidman:** I have to get myself together and head out. I have to get home and get the family to the airport and be back in time to begin my work day.

**Weidman leads Keith to the door. He looks out over the parking lot. It is all clear. I will be in touch. With that Keith exits the hotel room and heads to the car as Weidman slams the door. **

**Present Time, The Fennel House**

**Alicia:** You think he is telling you the truth

**Keith:** Surprisingly, yes I do. _(turning to her)_ I don't think you should go to work today, I think you should wait, prolong this anyway you can. I meet with the FBI later this morning, I would like to know you are home safe, than at work where you can be a target.

**Alicia:** I can do that. The officers who are gonna stay here, coming by today.

**Keith;** Yes. This afternoon. Is that ok

**Alicia:** As long as the kids are in there new place then yes.

**Keith:** Logan says they should be able to get the keys today

**Alicia:** Then we are good

**Veronica:** _(appearing from the doorway)_ Good for what

**Keith:** _(sighing)_ Veronica, wake everyone up, we got some new information we need to discuss

**Veronica:**_ (concerned_) Ok dad. i am on it

**Keith:** Veronica

**Veronica:** Yes dad

**Keith:** I also need you to call Mac, we need her, her parents and Parker here ASAP.

**Veronica:**_ (frowning)_ ok dad

**Veronica wakes up the guys, then calls Mac and asks her to come with her parents and Parker to Wallace's house. Once thet arrive. Keith fills them all in on everything that he has learned since last night, everyone's safety and the FBI being brought in. **

**Mac:** I can't believe just because I am friends with Veronica they are gonna make my life, and my families life hell to get her to leave Neptune

**Veronica:** Mac, I am so sorry you all...

**Natalie Mackenzie:** _(sternly)_ Veronica stop, _(Veronica is taken aback)_ you have nothing to apologize for. You have been a good friend to Cindy, and we are glad you are a part of her life.

**Veronica:** _(smiling softly)_ How can you say that. You all are in danger because of me

**Sam Mackenzie:**_ (calmly)_ No Veronica, we are in danger because of Jake Kane, Gory Sorokin, and Piz Piznarski. They are the ones responsible not you. Destroying cars, settiiing buildings on fire, plotting against those who care about you, those are there actions, not yours.

**Veronica:** _(shyly)_ Even if what they say is true.

**Natalie Mackenzie:** Yes dear, even if it is true.

**Sam Mackenzie:** Duncan made the choice to leave. He did what he thought was best for his daughter. No one can fault him for that, if he truly felt she was in danger, however that being said, it seems that his parents blame is on you for, helping him, if you did help him, rather than the fact that it was his choice to make, and he did.

**Natalie Mackenzie:** Parents sometimes have to make tough choices, not everyone agrees with, for what is in their child's best interest. I learned long ago never to questions a parents choice ever. Some advice that the Kane's should maybe have taken long ago

**Mac smiles at her parents. She is so glad she was raised by a loving mother and father who would do anything for her. Veronica sees now what the Mackenzie's are saying, and she hugs them both. Everyone gets back on topic and discuss everything including how to stop the plan Jake Kane has implemented. After a few hours of discussion they finally agree on what to do. The Mackenzie's and Ryan, who was playing with Darryl, head home, and Keith says his goodbyes and heads back to the station to meet with the FBI. The friends gather together to discuss the plans for the day. Everyone agrees that going along with the plan to move into the house immediately needs to go forward. They go online and order furniture for all their bedrooms, and with Logan and Dick's influence are able to secure delivery that day. Then they decide to skip out on classes, and split into pairs to go shop for other things they need for their new house, with each pair shoppping for different things for the house. Parker and Wallace were in charge of getting all the needs for the bathrooms, Dick and Mac were in charging of getting all the bedroom needs, such as sheets, comforters, and pillows, while Logan and Veronica were in charge of getting all of the needs for the kitchen. Then they would all meet up later to get any extras they may need. Everyone headed out, each pair with their own security detail. As they headed out, Veronica's phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but chose to answer it anyways.**

**Veronica:** Hello

**Duncan:** Veronica, it's Duncan.

**Veronica:** _(angrily)_ Duncan. _(when Veronica said his name, Logan looked to her in shock)_ What the hell, why are calling me, I mean I know why you are calling me, I just, I thought you were smart enough under the circumstances, to avoid any contact. _(At that moment Logan looked up and mouthed to Veronica to put the phone on speaker, which she did)_

**Duncan:** _(sighing)_ I know, it's just

**Logan:** _(interupting)_ Just what Duncan. You contacting Veronica is putting so many people in danger

**Duncan:** _(surprised)_ Logan,

**Logan:** Yeak DK it is me.

**Duncan:** can you put Veronica back on please

**Logan:** _(annoyed)_ She is here Duncan, you are on speaker

**Duncan:**_ (sighing loudly)_ oh okay. Look i know i probably shouldn't of called

**Veronica:** _(angrily interupting)_ you think

**Duncan:** I am sorry, but, I needed to let you know Veronica, that despite my insistance that you were not involved my dad is not backing down. He doesn't believe me, and says he will not stop, so...

**Logan:** _(angrily)_ so what?

**Duncan:** so I told him if this doesn't end, if he doesn't stop blaming everyone for my leaving, he will never see Lily or I again.

**Veronica:** _(shocked)_ Really

**Duncan:** Yes really. I made the choice to leave, flee the country to keep Lily out of the hands of the Manning's. It was my choice, and no one else is to blame. CW has set things in motion for me to go completely underground, and disappear forever, and he can do that

**Veronica:** Yeah I know he can.

**Duncan:** So if my dad doesn't back off, he is out of my life forever, and Logan, Veronica, _(he pauses)_ He can never know CW is helping me, so that my location remains secret. If it gets out CW is helping me, my dad will find someone else to track me down, and while CW is the best I believe with my dad's money anything is possible.

**Logan: **You think he will give in.

**Duncan:** _(sighing)_ I don't know, I hope so. I want you guys to be happy and safe, and if that is what I need to do, to make that happen, then I will do it.

**Veronica:** While we all appreciate you doing what needs to be done to keep us safe, this, this phone call, doesn't help Duncan.

**Duncan:** I know, I just, wanted to let you know I am trying, to get him to back off. It is not easy

**Logan:** Duncan, I get it, I do, but you got to think of Lily. You can't contact us like this, you don't just put all of us at risk, you put her at risk too, and if anything happens to that little girl, I won't hold Veronica back from hunting you down and killing you

**Duncan:** _(laughing)_ Yeah, I know

**Veronica: **Duncan, you need to hang up, now, there is no telling who wlse you dad might be working with, and for god sake get rid of that phone and never call back again.

**Duncan:** _(laughing)_ yes maam. I will keep you guys in my thoughts and prayers, and guys...I love you, both of you. Keep each other safe

**With that Duncan hung up. Veronica couldn't believe he called her, and neither could Logan**

**Logan:** God what was he thinking

**Veronica:** Who knows.

**Logan: **_(smirking)_ Uh huh, you know he wanted to talk to you privately. I think if you hadn't agreed to put him on speaker that conversation would have went a lot different.A bunch of I miss you, and I love you

**Veronica:** _(nodding knowing Logan was right) _Agreed, but no matter what, it will always be you, and only you.

**With that Veronica leaned over and kissed Logan gently on the cheek, and they headed out to take care of what they needed to for their new house before meeting up to sign the papers and get the keys to their new house. **


End file.
